Traites
by Tite Ham
Summary: Chapitre 4 inedit sur le net vu que je ne peux plus updater mon site... deux hommes aiment le meme personne...mais celle-ci semble ne pas vouloir leur repondre...
1. Rappel a l'ordre

****

Traites... 

Chapitre 1

****

Rappel à l'ordre...

˜ Quelque part colonie L1- 48521 ˜

Il fixait sans émoi le corps allongé par terre qui se vidait lentement de son sang. Aucun sentiment n'était visible sur son visage et les yeux glacés observaient avec fascination le liquide carmin qui s'écoulait. Il serra un peu plus fort son couteau, seul signe visible de ce qui venait de se passer : c'était si facile de s'emparer de la vie de quelqu'un : un seul geste et tout était fini, un geste simple et rapide...Une lame sur la carotide, une balle en pleine tête, un poison...

Un bip résonna dans sa poche et il sortit son portable. Le visage de son chef y apparut, tout sourire comme d'habitude.

" Alors? ".

" Mission accomplie... ".

" Bien! Je t'envoie la prochaine cible! Y-a-t-il un fax? ".

" ... ".

Il s'avança dans la pièce et jeta un coup d'œil sur le numéro.

" 02.5765 ".

" Wakata! ".

Il raccrocha puis attendit quelques secondes que le visage de sa prochaine victime apparaisse.

˜ Colonie L2 ˜ 

" Ouah! Je suis épuisé! ".

" T'as qu'à te taire un peu! ".

Un sourire de trois kilomètres répondit à la jeune fille.

" Et après, tu vas dire que je te parle pas assez! ".

Hilde poussa un soupir en levant les bras vers le ciel.

" Tu es impossible! ".

" Je sais! C'est pour cela que tu m'aimes! ".

Duo l'embrassa sur la joue puis reprit sa première occupation. Il travaillait dans la récupération de matières quelconques : ferrailles, plastiques...Sa petite entreprise marchait à merveille et était appréciée par le gouvernement qui lui fournissait de l'aide. Hilde était son associé et à eux deux, ils parvenaient à faire vivre plusieurs quinzaine de familles.

Il passa une main dans ses longs cheveux puis soupira en fixant son écran.

" Je n'y arriverai pas! La compta, c'est pas pour moi! ".

Hilde lui tapa sur l'épaule en riant :

" Je t'avais dit de prendre un expert! Tu m'as pas écouté! ".

" Mouais...Je demanderai à Quatre demain... ".

" Il est là? ".

Il acquiesça. 

Après l'affaire Mariemeia, Quatre et lui étaient restés en contact permanent : s'appelant et s'écrivant. Duo adorait le blond qui faisait toujours son possible pour être agréable. Ils passaient beaucoup de temps à discuter de tout et de rien. Et Duo savait pertinemment que Quatre aimait sa compagnie car cela lui permettait d'oublier ses lourdes responsabilités. Quelle idée aussi, d'avoir accepté ce poste de ministre délégué des affaires reliées aux colonies...Duo avait été si surpris à cette annonce qu'il en avait oublié de parler cinq minutes. 

Cette semaine, le ministre Winner se trouvait sur L1 pour arranger un conflit entre commerciaux et il avait décidé de s'arrêter sur L2 à son retour. 

Duo n'avait pas de nouvelles des autres pilotes mis à part quelques informations données par Quatre. Il savait que Wu Fei travaillait pour les Preventers, Trowa avait rejoint le cirque et Heero s'occupait apparemment de la protection de personnalités importantes.

Il sourit à ses pensées, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait songé aux autres. 

Il fronça les sourcils en voyant son fax s'allumer. Habituellement personne ne lui en envoyait, préférant les mails ou le courrier. La feuille se remplit rapidement de noir et il frissonna en reconnaissant le sigle des Preventers...

˜ Terre, quartier général des Preventers ˜

" Que veux-tu faire? ".

Sally fixa intensément le jeune homme assis face à elle. Wu Fei avait beaucoup changé depuis qu'ils travaillaient ensembles. D'un être impulsif et prêt à se battre, il était devenu beaucoup plus réfléchi et sûr de lui, toujours aussi silencieux, mais il avait perdu de sa hargne contre la guerre, acceptant le fait que les humains méritaient cette paix que les Gundams avaient instaurée. 

Pour le moment, il regardait les derniers rapports qu'ils avaient reçus : des rapports inquiétants provenant d'une colonie éloignée de la Terre, proche de L1. Des hommes du gouvernement de la conglomération de L1 se faisaient assassiner un par un et cela d'une façon incroyablement parfaite, si parfaite que L1 avait décidé d'en appeler à eux.

" Nous devrions aller voir sur place… ".

" Pas tout de suite! ".

Sally et Wu Fei se tournèrent vers la nouvelle arrivante. Lady Une se trouvait dans l'encadrure de la porte et les fixait avec attention. Elle portait, tout comme eux, son uniforme et ses cheveux étaient détachés. Son visage sérieux, rehaussé par ses petites lunettes, montrait une légère inquiétude.

" Pourquoi cela? ".

Wu Fei se leva et se planta devant elle, les mains sur les hanches. Sally ne put s'empêcher un léger sourire, en revoyant le jeune garçon du début.

" J'ai demandé de l'aide… ".

La surprise s'étala sur les deux visages.

" C'est un cas vraiment spécial! Et nous aurons besoin des meilleurs! ".

" Je croyais que c'était nous, les meilleurs ? ".

Elle opina puis sourit.

" Le problème est que nous ne sommes pas parvenu à faire le lien entre les différentes victimes et les meurtres sont si parfaits que je préfère prendre mes précautions et en appeler à plusieurs bons éléments... ".

Elle leva les yeux vers Wu Fei puis ajouta doucement :

" Nous pensons qu'il y a un lien avec la fabrication de nouvelles armes...Mais nous n'en sommes pas certain... ".

La réaction du Chinois fut immédiate, il se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre.

" Les hommes ne pensent-ils qu'à la guerre ? ".

Les deux femmes baissèrent la tête. Elles savaient par quoi le jeune pilote était passé et tous avaient espéré qu'après Dekim Barton, il n'y aurait plus personne...

~ Colonie L2 ~

" Je vois...J'ai reçu le même message... ".

Duo fixa son ami. Quatre avait l'air très fatigué. Ses cheveux blonds coupés courts pendaient assez misérablement et ses yeux bleus avaient perdu de leur éclat. Duo se rendit vite compte que le jeune ministre était épuisé. Il se leva vivement devant le regard étonné de l'Arabe.

" Bon ! On en reparlera demain ! Pour le moment, tu dois te reposer ! ".

" Mais...Duo, c'est important ! ".

" Ta santé, aussi ! ".

Duo s'approcha de Quatre et le leva facilement. Il le prit par la main et le mena vers la chambre qu'il avait spécialement préparée pour lui. Il alluma la lumière puis entreprit de déshabiller le blond. Trop exténué pour répliquer, Quatre le laissa faire. Les doigts agiles de son ami lui ôtèrent ses vêtements rapidement, le laissant en sous-vêtement puis il se sentit tirer vers le lit. Duo l'aida à s'allonger puis le borda tendrement.

" Voilà...Et maintenant, tu fais un gros dodo ! ".

Duo lui sourit puis déposa un léger baiser sur son front. Quatre soupira de contentement puis ferma les yeux. Il entendit la porte se refermer après que la lumière se soit éteinte. Il tenta de trouver le sommeil, mais trop de choses se déversaient dans sa tête. Tout d'abord le fait qu'ils aient reçu tous les deux ce fax. *Ca se trouve, les autres aussi...*. Penser aux autres lui fit immédiatement revoir les émeraudes de Trowa. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de lui depuis un moment, et s'il n'y allait pas à la chasse, jamais le châtain ne le ferait. Pourquoi ? Il l'ignorait. Trowa restait un mystère pour lui, un mystère qui le faisait souffrir : de par son silence, de par son indifférence. Pourtant Quatre devinait que Trowa le respectait et l'appréciait. Il n'aurait jamais risqué sa vie comme il l'avait fait sinon. Ce souvenir était toujours présent entre eux. Non, il ne savait pas pourquoi Trowa ne voulait pas se confier à lui, ne voulait pas se laisser approcher. Et il n'avait pas osé lui demander...

Il était en contact avec Wu Fei et ils s'étaient revus plusieurs fois durant les trois années d'écouler depuis le dernier conflit. Le Chinois avait beaucoup changé et s'était assagi, mais Quatre devinait sa solitude que Sally ne parvenait pas à combler. Il savait qu'il y avait qu'une personne qui serait capable de la combler, mais...

Et Heero...Il était toujours aussi discret, même si Quatre savait qu'il travaillait pour les services secrets. Il avait déjà eu l'occasion d'être protégé par le jeune brun lors de l'une de ses excursions dans les colonies éloignées. Mais ils avaient à peine échangé deux mots. Quatre ne comprenait pas le jeune aux yeux de cobalt. Il pensait qu'ils étaient plus proches que ça, mais non, Yui, tout comme Trowa, n'avait pas d'ami et ne voulait pas en avoir. Mais Trowa était tout de même plus ouvert...

Il se tourna dans le lit, tentant de faire le vide dans son esprit. Il serra fortement les yeux et passa un doigt sur son front, là où les lèvres de son ami l'avaient effleuré. *Duo...Peut-être qu'après tout retravailler tous ensemble n'est pas une aussi mauvaise idée...*. Il réussit enfin à s'endormir et il rêva d'étoiles de couleur verte.

~ Colonie près de L1 ~

" Est-ce que tu vas y aller ? ".

Catherine fixa son jeune frère, inquiète. Trowa passa une main légère dans ses cheveux puis soupira. Il avait beaucoup grandi, dépassant les un mètre quatre vingt et il s'était affiné avec les ans. Son travail au cirque avait modelé sa silhouette et il aurait pu facilement faire son chemin dans une carrière de mode. Il avait beaucoup de succès sous le chapiteau et même si parfois il semblait très loin de tout, il continuait à évoluer avec grâce sur le fil de la vie. 

Catherine tentait sans succès de le changer un peu, lui conseillant d'appeler ses amis et de sortir. Mais le garçon restait enfermé sur lui même, seul et se nourrissant de cette solitude. Pourquoi ? Elle l'ignorait, il n'en parlait pas, ne voulait pas en parler. 

Pour le moment, c'était cette lettre officielle qui lui était parvenue qui l'inquiétait au plus haut point. Elle demandait à Trowa de venir rejoindre les Preventer pour une mission importante. Catherine avait été surprise que le châtain lui en parle mais elle comprenait qu'il voulait son avis. Ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprocher même s'il ne lui confiait rien de son passé. Elle était devenue sa sœur et occupait ce rôle avec bonheur. Trowa était si gentil, si attentionné : le petit frère idéal.

" Qu'en penses-tu ? ".

Elle baissa la tête. Elle savait peu de chose des Preventer, mais elle connaissait leur travail : préserver la paix dans les colonies et sur Terre. Pour que cette organisation face appel à son frère, c'est que la situation devait être grave. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

" Je pense que tu dois y aller... ".

Trowa la regarda surpris. D'habitude, Catherine l'empêchait de toutes ses forces de se joindre aux conflits, bien qu'elle lui ait toujours donné sa bénédiction à contre cœur. La jeune fille avait les yeux brillants, signe de son inquiétude. Il savait pertinemment qu'il était la source de toute son attention, mais il ne parvenait pas à prendre sur lui. Il ne voulait pas en parler : le passé était le passé. Mais avait-il vraiment un avenir ? Quatre lui en avait proposé un tout tracé mais il n'avait pas eu le courage de l'accepter, bien que cela aurait pu lui faire le plus grand bien. Le cirque était une bonne chose, mais il commençait à en avoir assez. Il leva à nouveau la feuille pour la parcourir. Peut-être était-ce la solution ? Mais...S'il y allait, les autres seraient là aussi. Ils les reverraient : Duo et son bavardage incessant, son contraire parfait. Wu Fei et sa discrétion, son meilleur ami. Heero...Que devait-il vraiment penser du soldat parfait ? Il ne savait plus. Et enfin, Quatre...La personne qui peut-être pourrait faire quelque chose pour lui.

Il froissa le papier puis prit sa décision, les turquoises de son compagnon en tête.

" Très bien ! Si tu es d'accord, je vais accepter... ".

Ils se fixèrent longuement, s'échangeant leurs sentiments de cette façon, ce fut le cri des lions affamés qui le fit bouger.

~ Colonie L1 ~

" ..._Pour cette raison, nous vous demandons de vous rendre sur Terre à la date indiquée ci dessus, au lieu que vous connaissez "._

Il laissa tomber le papier sur la table et sourit cyniquement.

" Cela ne s'arrêtera donc jamais ! ".

Une main se posa sur son cou et il sursauta vivement. Il était tellement absorbé par ses pensées qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu entrer. Une bouche fraîche l'embrassa sur la joue.

" Qu'est-ce ? ".

" Rien qui t'intéresse... ".

" Ah ? ".

Son amant fit le tour du canapé puis vint se jucher sur ses genoux. Il était grand, de longs cheveux bruns tombaient dans son dos et deux magnifiques émeraudes éclairaient son visage. Les mains agiles coururent sur son corps lui envoyant des ondes de plaisir. Il avait toujours détesté ça, cette perte de contrôle, seule défaut de tout son être. Il était capable de beaucoup d'exploit comme résister à la douleur, au froid, aux bavardages incessants...Mais une légère caresse du bout des doigts et il redevenait un être humain comme les autres. Un chuchotement lui parvint quand son compagnon ouvrit son zipper.

" Heero...J'ai envie de toi... ".

Ce besoin de sentir quelqu'un près de lui s'était développé depuis qu'il avait quitté Duo. Le châtain lui avait appris à apprécier la compagnie des autres, et du coup, il avait décidé d'avoir un amant. Il l'avait choisi pour sa ressemblance avec le natté, mais aussi pour sa prestance et son dynamisme. Il savait pertinemment au fond de lui que ce n'était qu'une histoire sans suite, il ne l'aimait pas. Son cœur...était déjà pris. 

Il le reverrait...D'ici une semaine, il le reverrait...Il s'était pratiquement enfui après ses aveux et maintenant il allait devoir se confronter à nouveau à lui. Pourrait-il rester lui-même ? Pourrait-il le regarder d'un air indifférent ?

Une légère sensation le fit revenir dans le moment présent. Il ferma les yeux puis chassa ses dernières pensées. Il décida de lui faire plaisir, il aurait tout le temps de réfléchir à cette nouvelle mission, plus tard.

~ Lieu inconnu ~

" Alors ? ".

" Ils vont être à nouveau réunis, maître... ".

" Parfait ! C'est tout ce que je voulais ! Ce sera ainsi beaucoup plus facile pour moi ! ".


	2. Trowa

****

Traites…

Chapitre 2

****

Trowa...

~ L2 ~

Duo relut tous ses papiers administratifs. Il s'était levé de bonne heure et avait jeté un coup d'œil à Quatre. Celui-ci dormait paisiblement, à son grand soulagement. 

Il s'efforçait de trouver l'erreur qui s'était glissée dans ses comptes, quand deux mains vinrent encadrées son cou et une tête blonde se posa sur son épaule droite.

" Ohayo ! ".

" Good morning, Quat-chan ! Bien dormi ?"

" Comme un bébé, cela faisait longtemps ! ".

Quatre le lâcha et vint s'asseoir en face de lui en souriant. * Trop longtemps *. Le blond venait de prendre une douche et il avait l'air plus frais que la veille. Il portait un tee-shirt léger bleu et un short blanc. Bref, une personne côtoyant le parfait ministre Winner ne l'aurait pas reconnu.

" Tu as l'air en forme ! Ca fait plaisir ! ".

" Hum... ".

Quatre baissa légèrement la tête et examina les documents.

" Tu fais ta propre compta ? ".

Duo se mit à rire puis balança la feuille qu'il tenait.

" Mouais, et je suis pas doué. Je voulais justement que tu me conseilles quelqu'un !".

" Pas de problème ! Je connais plein de monde! ".

Le silence s'installa, les deux hommes perdus dans leurs pensées. Aucun des deux ne voulait parler de la mission. Duo se décida enfin, après tout il le fallait.

" Et à propos des Preventers ? ".

Quatre le fixa, secouant la tête.

" Avons-nous vraiment le choix ? ".

Duo fit un sourire crispé. Il en était venu à la même conclusion. Pour que les Preventers fassent appel à deux ex-pilotes de Gundam, c'est qu'ils devaient être désespérés ou alors plus grave : une guerre se préparait peut-être à nouveau.

" Nous reverrons sans doute les autres... ".

Les autres...Duo examina attentivement son ami. Il n'avait jamais vraiment compris pourquoi Quatre ne s'était pas rapproché de Trowa. Ces deux là étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Il pensait au début que le blond était trop timide pour l'avouer, mais il s'était vite aperçu de son erreur. Quatre était une personne volontaire qui obtenait souvent ce qu'elle voulait. Duo l'avait vu agir une fois lors d'un conseil, il en avait été effrayé. Il s'était donc dit que le problème devait venir de Trowa. Mais il n'avait jamais été proche du grand pilote châtain, il ne parvenait pas à le comprendre et quelque chose dans son attitude l'empêchait de se rapprocher de lui. Bien entendu ils s'entendaient bien et il était parvenu à le dérider plusieurs fois, mais cela s'arrêtait là, ils n'y avaient jamais eu de conversation sérieuse entre eux. Trowa était trop secret, trop silencieux, trop...inaccessible. Peut-être que Quatre en était arrivé à la même explication : le pilote d'Heavy Arms ne laissait personne entamer son espace vital, ni Quatre, ni personne.

Il revint dans le moment présent en se sentant secoué. Il croisa les turquoises inquiètes.

" Duo ? Tout va bien ? ".

" Oui ! Je réfléchissais ".

*Et si je lui demandais ?*. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait posé la question quand il vit le blond pâlir et se reculer vivement. Il se leva et s'approcha de Quatre.

" Quatre ! Je suis désolé ! Je...ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris ! Ca ne me regarde pas... ".

Le blond secoua la tête puis soupira.

" Ne t'excuse pas...Je suppose que tu as le droit de poser cette question...Tout le monde pensait que l'on resterait ensemble... ".

Quatre regarda sur le côté puis déclara lentement :

" Il ne me laisse pas m'approcher...Il ne veut pas me parler de lui. C'est comme si j'étais son ennemi...Et je refuse de le forcer, je ne veux pas lui faire de mal ! Je veux qu'il comprenne que...Non...Il le sait...Tu sais, j'avais tellement peur qu'il parte...Alors je ne lui ai rien dit. Et nous nous sommes quittés en ami ".

Deux larmes légères s'écoulèrent vite essuyées et Quatre reprit son air habituel. *Je vois, je comprend un peu mieux ! Trowa n 'est qu'un imbécile...Hum...Je crois que dans l'histoire...*.

" Je pourrais te poser la même question... ".

Duo sortit de ses pensées pour croiser le regard ironique de son ami. *Peuf, il est pas empathe pour rien ! ".

" Tu sais quoi ? ".

Quatre fit non de la tête. Duo posa une main sur son épaule.

" Nous aussi on est deux parfaits imbéciles ! ".

Quatre lui répondit d'un sourire.

" On va changer tout ça ! ".

Duo prit le petit doigt du blond.

" Dès qu'on les revoit, on leur dit ! ".

Quatre acquiesça doucement.

" Après tout, qui ne risque rien n'a rien ! ".

~ navette spatiale, L1 – Terre ~

Le regard perdu dans l'immensité de l'espace, Trowa réfléchissait à sa situation. Dans quelques heures, il serait sur Terre et il devinait que quelqu'un l'attendrait à l'aérogare. Quatre ? Sans doute...Il ne savait pas s'il voulait revoir le jeune blond. La dernière fois où ils s'étaient parlés remontait déjà à plusieurs mois. Trowa avait décidé de couper les liens avec son partenaire. Il ne supportait plus ses regards admiratifs, ses regards pleins...d'amour. Il avait facilement deviné les sentiments du blond à son égard, mais il ne pouvait pas y répondre, non, il ne pouvait pas...Il n'avait absolument rien à lui offrir et Quatre méritait mieux que son misérable être.

Trowa secoua la tête, s'ils devaient retravailler ensembles, cela serait difficile car malgré tout, il ressentait quelque chose pour le jeune Arabe. Amitié ? Respect ? Amour ? Il ne savait pas trop, peut être un mélange des trois. Tous ces sentiments lui étaient inconnus, il les refoulait ne voulant pas y croire, ne voulant pas les laisser le dominer.

*Il a sans doute trouvé quelqu'un ! Il est sans doute marié! *.

Il soupira se demandant pourquoi il se posait toutes ces questions. Il savait au fond de lui qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir une relation durable avec quelqu'un. Sa seule vision de l'amour était plutôt entachée de noir. Il n'y croyait pas. Relation et confiance... Il n'était jamais parvenu, pour le moment, à faire confiance à quelqu'un, bien sûr pendant les combats, il avait fait semblant de l'accorder, mais un observateur averti aurait remarqué que le Heavy Arms ne baissait jamais sa garde même après les victoires. Il s'en voulait d'être aussi...craintif. Mais il ne parvenait pas à prendre sur lui. Toute son enfance était juchée de traîtrise et de tromperie. Des personnes en qui il avait fait confiance et qui s'étaient simplement servies de lui. Le visage de son premier émoi apparut, et il se secoua fortement pour le faire disparaître. La personne qui parviendrait à détruire sa carapace sera quelqu'un de très obstiné et surtout, quelqu'un qui tiendra peut être réellement à lui. Mais pour le moment, même Quatre n'était pas parvenu à la fissurer et pourtant...Il y était presque...D'ailleurs, il avait remarqué que le blond n'avait jamais rien tenté pour se rapprocher plus de lui. Il devinait que Quatre avait compris que quelque chose le bloquait et avait décidé de le laisser tranquille. Mais, maintenant, que se passerait-il ? Reviendrait-il sur sa décision ? Essaierait-il de briser ses murs ?

Trowa soupira. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la cabine. Il y avait beaucoup de familles. Celles-ci allaient sûrement sur Terre pour voir le berceau originel de leur race. Lui n'aimait pas particulièrement la Terre, ni aucune colonie d'ailleurs. Ce qui lui importait était d'avoir un lieu où vivre.

Une voix s'éleva leur demandant d'attacher leur ceinture car ils allaient pénétrer dans l'atmosphère terrestre. Il la boucla puis observa l'atterrissage. La navette commença par de petites turbulences qui s'intensifièrent peu à peu. 

Tout à coup, il sentit quelque chose lui tomber dessus. Surpris, il baissa les yeux vers ses genoux pour croiser un regard aussi vert que le sien. La petite fille s'accrochait désespérément à lui, tentant, de ce fait, de ne pas tomber.

" Hum...Tu sais les ceintures, c'est plus efficace... ".

La gamine le regarda intensément puis secoua la tête, d'une voix innocente elle annonça :

" Peut-être, mais tu es plus confortable ! ".

Trowa ouvrit de grands yeux puis lui sourit. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il attirait toujours les enfants. Il ne faisait pourtant rien de spécial, mais ils l'adoraient. Au cirque, ils venaient souvent le voir après la présentation et ils écoutaient ses histoires avec une admiration sans borne. D'ailleurs, par moment, son auditoire était aussi composé des parents. Il se demandait pourquoi les gens s'intéressaient tant à lui. Il se trouvait quelconque. 

Un jour, Catherine lui avait dit que c'était son naturel qui attirait ainsi les personnes.

__

" Tu es quelqu'un d'attentionné et de très doux, et cela, les enfants le sentent... ".

Peut-être avait elle raison après tout. Mais il se posait toujours des questions.

Il prit la petite fille dans ses bras et l'installa sur le siège près de lui. Il l'attacha ensuite avec la ceinture.

" Voilà ! Et tu ne bouges pas ! Ca peut être dangereux ! ".

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, une secousse plus brutale traversa la navette.

" Oh ! ".

" Ne t'inquiète pas, nous entrons dans l'atmosphère, cela sera bientôt terminé ".

La petite serra sa main très fort. * Mais ? Elle est toute seule ?*. Il lui posa la question.

" Où sont tes parents ? ".

" Sur la Terre ! Je vais les rejoindre après des vacances chez ma tante ! ".

" Je vois ! Tu es une grande fille ! ".

Elle sourit puis poussa un cri d'admiration quand les premiers nuages firent leur apparition.

" Que c'est beau ! ".

Trowa se pencha vers le hublot et hocha la tête. Il était vrai que la Terre était belle vu de l'espace et encore plus vu de son atmosphère. Elle ressemblait à un saphir voguant dans l'immensité sombre de l'espace. Cette vision faisait partie des rares choses qu'il trouvait belles. 

Durant sa vie, son cœur avait battu plus rapidement en très peu d'occasion. L'une des premières fois étaient sa rencontre avec Quatre, lorsque celui-ci jouait du violon. Il avait trouvé cela irréel presque divin. Ces notes qui allaient et venaient créant comme un tourbillon. D'ailleurs cela l'avait éveillé puisque il s'était surpris à répondre à l'instrument à corde avec une flûte. L'harmonie qui s'était créée entre eux, ce jour-là, l'avait effrayée. C'était parfait, trop parfait. Comme si Quatre et lui étaient deux éléments séparés qui venaient de se retrouver...

La deuxième chose qui l'avait fait s'émouvoir était le comportement de Heero lorsqu'il avait visité tous les membres de la famille Noventa pour s'excuser. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi obstiné et cela l'avait fait beaucoup réfléchir. Heero était quelqu'un de stupéfiant, son sens du devoir était très développé et contrairement à lui, Heero se battait pour quelque chose. D'ailleurs à la fin de la guerre, Heero avait rejoint les services secrets pour continuer à protéger les colonies. Il le savait parce qu'il avait reçu une longue lettre du soldat parfait. Une lettre dans laquelle celui ci se confiait entièrement à lui. Cette confiance l'avait ému et surpris. Heero le considérait comme son meilleur ami et le prenait de ce fait comme confident. Trowa avait toujours cru que le plus proche du brun était Duo, mais apparemment il s'était trompé. Dans ce message, Heero lui avait confié tout de lui-même : son conditionnement, son premier meurtre, ses premières émotions; il s'était entièrement décrit sur papier et Trowa avait eu l'impression d'entrer dans le subconscient du soldat parfait. Il avait évité de se poser la question du pourquoi Heero avait fait cela. Se confier complètement à quelqu'un...à lui. Il avait voulu le revoir, mais Heero était resté introuvable. Il ne voulait sans doute pas se confronter à lui, pas après toutes ses révélations. 

Trowa espérait ardemment que le brun ait trouvé son équilibre, il le méritait, surtout après tous ces combats.

Une autre chose était la destruction de Deathscythe, ses premières larmes. Une émotion violente qui l'avait traversée, et il avait mis longtemps à comprendre pourquoi il avait eu ce sentiment...

Il se sentit tiré par le bras et la fillette parla :

" Je m'appelle Deys et toi ? ".

" Trowa... ".

" A quoi tu pensais, Trowa ? ".

Il lui sourit gentiment.

" A mes amis ".

" Tu vas les voir sur Terre ? ".

Il leva les yeux vers le hublot qui révélait déjà les premiers buildings de l'aérogare.

" Oui... ".

~ Aérogare, Terre ~

Il observa la navette atterrir et se surprit à retenir un soupir. Dans quelques minutes, il serait là. Il ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Il lui avait confié tellement de chose de lui, pensant ne jamais le revoir. Mais voilà, ils allaient à nouveau retravailler ensembles. Il se demanda s'il pourrait encore faire comme si de rien n'était, rester le soldat parfait, rester loin de lui. Heureusement qu'il ne lui avait pas avoué ses sentiments...Mais il n'était pas stupide, il devait se douter de quelque chose. Qu'allait-il faire ?

Il se sentit secoué et revint dans le moment présent. Duo n'avait pas changé, toujours aussi énergique et joyeux, même si Heero avait rapidement compris que cette joie était factice au début. Le Shinigami restait le même, mais maintenant, avec la fin des guerres, il avait une vraie raison de se réjouir.

" Tu viens ? On se rapproche ! ".

Il hocha la tête et suivit les deux autres pilotes. 

Il avait été heureux, sans le montrer, de revoir Duo. Il lui avait manqué. Après tout, ils avaient longtemps combattu ensembles et une véritable entente s'était créée entre eux. En le voyant, il avait compris que ce baka n'avait pas révélé ses sentiments à la personne de son cœur. Il avait failli le lui faire remarquer mais sa propre attitude l'avait stoppée. S'il voulait donner de tels conseils, il faudrait peut être qu'il se les applique en premier...

Il avait revu Wu Fei et celui-ci n'était pas mieux que Duo. Il s'était regardé quelques instants puis Heero avait avancé la main et ils avaient fini par s'étreindre, se comprenant sans se parler. Une capacité qu'ils avaient développée depuis qu'ils s'étaient battus l'un contre l'autre.

Enfin...Quatre. Il avait trouvé le blond changé depuis leur dernière rencontre. Quatre avait grandi et faisait maintenant beaucoup plus masculin. Heero l'enviait en silence : son charme, sa prestance, sa capacité à attirer les autres sans même lever le petit doigt. Bref, son plus grand rival...contre lequel, il le savait, il n'avait aucune chance de gagner.

La voix de Duo s'éleva.

" Je suis tellement content ! Dire que l'on va retravailler ensemble ! ".

La discrétion n'avait jamais été le point fort du natté sauf quand il le fallait réellement. Une chose qui n'avait pas changée.

Ils stoppèrent face à la grande porte de sortie des passagers et patientèrent. Duo continuait de parler et Heero l'écoutait d'une seule oreille, se contentant d'acquiescer quand il le fallait. Tournant la tête, il s'aperçut que Quatre le fixait intensément. Il fronça les sourcils et l'interrogea du regard. Le blond secoua la tête rapidement et lui fit un signe d'excuse. Heero restait étonné, il avait cru voir dans les turquoises comme de la...colère ? Mais pourquoi ? Est-ce que son empathie lui aurait révélé quelque chose sur lui ? * Suis-je si nerveux que ça ?*. Il tenta de se calmer, appliquant les règles que lui avaient enseignées son mentor. *Je dois me comporter comme d'habitude, il ne faut pas qu'il se doute de quelque chose. Il a déjà assez à faire avec Quatre. D'ailleurs, je me demande toujours pourquoi ils ne sont pas ensembles. C'est très étrange, cela se voit pourtant qu'ils s'aiment...*. Ce mot lui faisait mal mais il le savait vrai. Il n'aurait jamais sa place entre eux et c'est pour l'une de ces raisons qu'il s'était confié à lui, le faisant passer pour son meilleur ami, étant donné qu'il ne serait jamais plus...

Il sentit son cœur rebattre rapidement quand les haut parleurs annoncèrent l'arrivée imminente des passagers. *Je suis trop émotif ! J'ai perdu de mon self-control, il faut que je me reprenne !*. Quand les grandes portes s'ouvrirent, le soldat parfait était redevenu lui-même...

~ Quartier général des Preventers, Terre ~

Wu Fei fixa sa tasse de café, sans même s'en rendre compte. Il réfléchissait à sa rencontre d'hier. Il se posait des questions, trop de questions...

Au début, il avait été surpris d'apprendre que son chef avait fait appel aux autres pilotes de Gundam. Il pensait que lui et Sally étaient largement suffisants pour régler les problèmes et conflits. Mais, au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait les rapports, il avait compris que leur aide ne serait pas de trop. Les meurtres sans réel lien entre eux, ou du moins ils n'en avaient pas encore trouvé, étaient parfaits : souvent un simple coup de couteau sur la gorge. Du coup leur présence serait un bénéfice, il valait mieux assurer et il savait que l'on pouvait compter sur eux et sur leurs idées.

Les revoir lui avait fait plaisir. Il les considérait comme ses amis, sa famille. Ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés lors de l'incident Mariemeia et il avait enfin compris la raison des guerres et pourquoi il fallait les arrêter. Il ne remercierait jamais assez Trowa et Heero de lui avoir expliqué.

Hier, il avait revu Duo et Quatre et c'est à eux qu'il pensait, ou plutôt à lui. Il avait été surpris par un regard, un regard qu'il n'avait vu qu'une seule fois dans sa vie : celui de Meiran lorsqu'elle était morte dans ses bras. Et ce regard le tracassait plus qu'il le voulait. Ce pourrait-il que le Shinigami éprouve quelque chose pour lui ?

" C'est ridicule ! ".

Il se leva et s'approcha de la grande baie vitrée donnant sur le parc. *Nous sommes deux hommes...Il ne peut pas éprouver quelque chose pour moi. C'est juste...juste...*. Sa conscience lui disait que justement c'était peut-être de l'affection. Quatre aimait bien Trowa alors pourquoi pas...

Il soupira s'il y avait un domaine dans lequel il n'était pas doué, c'était bien celui des sentiments. Il avait compris trop tard l'amour de Meiran et il ne voulait pas refaire la même erreur, car il tenait à Duo, il le savait. Il y tenait plus qu'aux autres sauf Trowa, mais c'était différent avec lui. Il avait beaucoup de respect et d'affection pour le grand châtain. Il le considérait comme son meilleur ami. Il voyait quelque chose au fond de l'acrobate, quelque chose qui faisait de lui un être à part, isolé, sur ses gardes. Wu Fei avait tenté de comprendre mais Trowa ne lui avait pas permis d'aller plus loin que les simples civilités. Il devinait que Trowa ne s'était sans doute jamais confié à personne et que c'était ce manque de confiance qui rendait le jeune homme aussi froid et distant, même envers Quatre. Pourtant à la fin de l'incident Marimeia, Trowa avait fêté l'événement avec eux, il avait ri et plaisanté, leur montrant une facette que Wu Fei n'aurait jamais cru exister. Il espérait que le jeune châtain accepterait de s'ouvrir un peu plus, et cette mission qu'ils allaient effectuer tous les cinq serait peut-être la meilleur des occasions.

Ses pensées revinrent sur le natté. Duo et sa joie de vivre, Duo et son bavardage incessant, Duo et son côté caché. Il savait que, tout comme Trowa, Shinigami avait un passé des plus sombres, rempli de larmes et de cauchemars. Il se souvenait parfaitement des paroles du jeune homme, lors de leur captivité sur la lune.

__

" Qu'est-ce que la mort ? Sinon ce à quoi on est tous rendu ? Je n'ai pas peur de mourir, tout ce que je veux, c'est sauver un maximum de personnes avant de trépasser ! ".

Duo avait touché sa croix en disant ces quelques mots et Wu Fei s'était senti très ému par cette confession. La justice de Duo n'était pas tout à fait la même que lui, mais ils se ressemblaient, ils avaient tous deux perdus quelque chose d'important...

Durant ces dernières années, il n'avait fait que remplir son devoir de Preventer. Côté cœur, il était sorti avec Sally, mais la jeune femme ne parvenait pas à lui apporter la stabilité dont il avait besoin. Ils s'en étaient rapidement rendus compte et avaient décidé de rester simplement partenaires et amis. Du coup, Wu Fei était seul et le sourire éclatant de Duo occupait ses pensées.

~ Aérogare, Terre ~

Quatre chercha du regard son Trowa. Il y avait beaucoup de monde et il était difficile de distinguer quoique ce soit. Il se disait qu'il parviendrait sans doute à le voir du fait de sa grande taille. 

Il se surprit à se retourner et à fixer pour la énième fois le soldat parfait. Quelque chose dans son comportement, comme de la nervosité, le faisait réfléchir. Son empathie lui criait que cela avait à voir avec Trowa mais il ne voulait pas y croire. Heero ? Avec son Trowa ? Le soldat parfait était un homme comme tous les autres et il était donc normal qu'il ressente aussi des émotions mais Quatre espérait se tromper, il ne supporterait pas de voir son Trowa avec un autre, surtout Heero. 

Il se secoua puis se reconcentra sur la foule. Son cœur fit un bond quand il aperçut son compagnon. Trowa n'était pas seul et cela le surprit. Une petite fille d'une dizaine d'années, aussi blonde que lui, le tenait par la main. Elle souriait et faisait de petits bonds. Trowa lui rendait son sourire, un geste vrai pas une mimique dont il avait l'habitude d'accorder à tout le monde. Cela rendit Quatre heureux : apparemment Trowa allait bien. * Oh ! Trowa, comme tu m'as manqué !*. La petite fille lâcha le châtain pour se jeter dans les bras de ses parents, Trowa s'inclina puis discuta un petit moment avec les deux personnes ensuite il releva la tête et scruta lui-même la foule.

Les émeraudes entrèrent alors en contact avec ses turquoises. Et, Quatre sentit la tristesse l'envahir devant le regard froid que le châtain lui accorda, alors que quelques minutes plus tôt, ces mêmes yeux reflétaient de la douceur et de la tendresse. Trowa n'avait pas changé...

Quatre se mordit les lèvres et se retint de s'enfuir en courant. La voix de Duo s'éleva :

" Hey ! Trowa ! On est là ! ".

" Quel baka ! ".

Heero s'était approché de Duo et l'avait tapé sur la tête tout en parlant. Quatre sourit devant cette démonstration : toujours la même chose entre ces deux là. D'ailleurs une voix claire, qui le fit frissonner, confirma ses pensées.

" Je vois que vous n'avez pas changé tous les deux ! C'est toujours le grand amour ! ".

Duo s'exclama puis, comme à son habitude avec tout le monde, se jeta dans les bras du grand pilote. Quatre l'envia, il aurait aimé faire de même, mais ce n'était pas son style et cela aurait fait trop étrange qu'il fasse une chose pareille. Il se contenta d'un bref hochement de tête et d'un sourire, comme Heero. Il ajouta tout de même quelques mots :

" Content de te revoir Trowa... ".

Trowa le fixa puis acquiesça doucement. Quatre sentit, avec joie, une légère caresse dans cette attitude. Ou en tous cas, il voulait le voir comme tel. * Cette fois, je ne resterai pas loin de toi, je vais détruire tous tes murs. Je t'aime trop pour te laisser repartir...Même si...*. Il stoppa ses pensées quand le rire de Trowa s'éleva. Il ouvrit de grands yeux et fixa le couple. Ce rire était tellement rare que Quatre pouvait les compter avec une seule main. Duo était toujours dans les bras du châtain et il lui murmurait quelque chose qui avait déclenché ce comportement inattendu. Il sourit puis ses yeux se posèrent sur Heero, et là, il sut que c'était bien de l'amour qu'il voyait dans le regard du soldat parfait...


	3. Probleme de coeur

Traites…

Partie 3

Problèmes de cœur…

~ Terre, café près de l'aérogare, Ville Principale ~

Duo fixa le double hamburger sauce moutarde avec gourmandise. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres puis se jeta dessus avec avidité.

" A l'attaque ! ".

Il sentit les regards amusés de ses amis et leur sourit la bouche pleine :

" Bah quoi ? J'aime toujours autant les plats américains ! ".

" Tu appelles ça un plat ? ".

Heero prit son propre sandwich et le leva au niveau de ses yeux. Duo hocha vivement de la tête :

" Mais oui ! Y'a toutes les vitamines nécessaires dedans, une seule bouchée et tu es au paradis, mon vieux ! ".

Quatre secoua la tête en souriant puis se tourna vers Trowa.

" Alors ? Comment va la vie ? ".

Duo sentit un léger reproche dans les paroles et il vit l'acrobate se tendre subrepticement.

" Et bien, je fais aller. Le cirque occupe toutes mes activités et nous sommes tout le temps en mouvement ".

Duo vit une lueur dans le regard de son meilleur ami. Ils avaient beaucoup parlé tous les deux et Duo comprenait parfaitement cette question. Trowa baissa les yeux sur sa tasse. 

Une légère tension s'était installée et il décida de mettre du sien.

" Et toi, Hee-chan ? On a pas eu trop le temps de discuter, hier ".

" Hn…Je m'occupe de sécurité. Je suppose que tu es déjà au courant ".

Le brun jeta un coup d'œil à Quatre puis, en une parfaite imitation de Trowa, baissa les yeux vers son chocolat.

Duo retint un soupir. * Et bien, ils ont vraiment pas changé ces deux-là !*. Il regarda vers l'Arabe et haussa les épaules.

Ils étaient tous les quatre installés à un café près de l'aérogare. Ils attendaient Wu Fei qui était parti chercher de nouvelles informations pour une mission. En pensant au Chinois, un léger sourire lui vint. Hier, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de jeter un doux regard au pilote de l'Altron et à sa grande surprise et joie, le dragon n'avait pas eu l'air de détester : une simple lueur d'étonnement était passée dans ses onyx. Du coup, Duo se sentait plus léger, il avait peut être une chance et il s'en saisirait coûte que coûte. De toutes les façons, ils avaient décidé avec Quatre de se rapprocher de celui qui faisait battre leur cœur et donc…

Il se rendait compte que lui aurait sans doute plus de facilité. Wu Fei, même s'il avait son caractère, n'était pas aussi renfermé et sur ses gardes que pouvait l'être Trowa. 

Il changea la direction de ses pensées et posa ses améthystes sur le soldat parfait. Il ne rêvait pas : celui-ci semblait mal à l'aise et n'arrêtait pas de jeter des coups d'œil furtifs vers Trowa ou Quatre. Ce comportement l'étonna au plus haut point. Se pouvait-il que Monsieur le glaçon premier du nom éprouve quelque chose pour l'un ou l'autre ? Il en doutait, Heero n'avait jamais montré aucunes émotions vis à vis d'eux. Bon c'est vrai qu'il les montrait rarement mais quand on apprécie quelqu'un, on le montre. Or quand Heero avait appris la perte de mémoire de Trowa, il était resté de marbre et il n'était même pas venu rendre visite à Quatre après leur victoire finale. Alors que le brun puisse ressentir quelque chose lui était tout à fait absurde. De toutes façons, le pilote de Wing ne viendrait certainement pas lui faire part de ses problèmes de cœur, contrairement à lui. 

Il termina son hamburger puis attaqua sa glace au chocolat. Le silence qui s'était installé ne semblait gêner aucun de ses compagnons. Trowa touillait son breuvage à n'en plus finir, le regard au loin sans doute très proche de la lune. A ses côtés, Quatre souriait tranquillement en sirotant son thé parfumé, lui avait les yeux rivés sur l'homme de sa vie et ne semblait pas se lasser de sa vision. Quant à Heero, en face de l'acrobate, il continuait son manège sans en avoir l'air. Cette scène lui rappela une similaire, mis à part l'étrange comportement du soldat parfait, qui avait eu lieu entre deux missions et il se mit à rire. Les autres stoppèrent leur activité et le fixèrent avec étonnement. La voix de Quatre s'éleva :

" Que se passe-t-il, Duo ? ".

" Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme je suis heureux d'être à nouveau avec vous ! Il ne manque plus que Wuffy et je nous revois sur L4 à fêter la victoire ! ".

Une phrase aux intonations amusées lui répondit :

" C'est Wu Fei, Maxwell ! ".

Il s'attendait à ce genre de réponse, tout à fait dans son style : il s'excusait sans en avoir l'air. Mais Quatre pouvait tout lui pardonner : son comportement si froid, son caractère si évasif, son masque d'impassibilité. Pour lui, Trowa était tout. Son rire se transformait en un baume à son cœur ses émeraudes étaient des joyaux qu'il rêvait d'obtenir; sa voix une mélodie qu'il désirait entendre chaque jour. Mais voilà, le contraire ne semblait pas de mise. Après son doux regard échangé un peu plus tôt, le châtain était redevenu l'homme qu'il connaissait : un être sans émotion. Mais que lui fallait-il ? 

Il se demandait si le problème résidait dans le fait qu'ils soient deux hommes. Il ne pouvait répondre à cette interrogation. Lui avait rapidement compris son attirance pour les hommes, enfin pour l'un d'entre eux : mis à part Trowa, personne ne lui avait jamais fait battre le cœur avec autant de passion. Peut-être que Trowa refusait ce mode de vie pourtant accepté dans la société actuelle ? Il doutait que cela soit cela, mais sait-on jamais ? 

Il écouta évasivement la réponse de Heero à une question de Duo et se perdit dans la contemplation du châtain. Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé. En peu de temps, son visage avait pris des formes plus masculines et attrayantes. Il avait dû légèrement coupé sa longue mèche car ses deux émeraudes étaient plus souvent visibles. Il avait aussi grandi, le dépassant maintenant de deux bonnes têtes : ils étaient petits dans sa famille et il ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Il devinait que le métier que pratiquait le châtain avait affiné sa silhouette. Trowa était tout simplement parfait physiquement, si seulement il acceptait de plus s'ouvrir maintenant, de se confier. Quatre était toujours intimement persuadé que c'était ce qui lui manquait : la communication. Oh, ils avaient parlé de part le passé : de la guerre, des Gundams, de la paix, mais jamais des choses réellement importantes comme l'enfance ou la famille. Quatre connaissait un peu le passé de Trowa chez les mercenaires, mais le jeune homme était resté très discret, trop discret. Il devinait que son compagnon n'avait pas été très heureux durant cette sombre période. Trowa devait extérioriser tous ces pénibles souvenirs et Quatre se faisait un devoir de l'y aider.

Il sourit puis changea le cours de ses pensées : Heero. Il avait été vraiment stupéfié par cette révélation : le soldat parfait amoureux de son Trowa. Mais après mures réflexions, cela était tout à fait plausible. Les deux meilleurs soldats de leur groupe avaient passé de longs moments ensembles et un sentiment d'amitié les reliait au même titre que Duo et lui. Quatre savait que le brun se confiait plus facilement à Trowa qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre : ils étaient si semblables, jamais un mot de trop ou une action fortuite. Mais jamais Quatre n'aurait soupçonné que le japonais puisse nourrir d'autres sentiments envers l'acrobate. Mais maintenant, il en avait la preuve : une chose était certaine, un regard ne trompe jamais. Cet éclat dans les yeux, combien de fois l'avait-il vu dans ceux de Duo face à Wu Fei ? Il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus : il avait un rival et pas n'importe lequel…

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Heero et rencontra ses cobalt. Il pouvait ressentir son malaise mais il se contenta de froncer les sourcils et de détourner la tête. Il ne voulait pas se disputer avec lui : Heero, tout comme lui, avait le droit d'aimer le châtain. Il se rendit compte que si un choix devait être fait, c'était à Trowa de le faire et à personne d'autre. Il se devait de mettre toutes les chances de son côté. Il désirait Trowa depuis si longtemps que le perdre au profit du brun lui serait inconcevable. Et d'ailleurs…

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par le rire clair de Duo. Il releva la tête et fixa le natté. Il lui demanda aussitôt si tout allait bien et sourit en entendant la réponse. Son sourire s'élargit quand il aperçut Wu Fei juste derrière Duo. Le regard que lança le Chinois à l'Américain lui fit très plaisir. Ces deux-là n'auraient aucun mal à se trouver. Et s'il fallait un coup de pouce, il se ferait une joie de le donner.

* Que dois-je faire ? Je me sens si mal. Comme si sa simple présence me rapprochait de tout ce que l'on a vécu ensemble. J'ai été stupide de me confier à lui, j'aurais dû me casser une jambe ce jour-là. Et lui ? Que pense-t-il de tout ça ? Je suis certain qu'il doit me détester maintenant. Il a dû se rendre compte que quelque chose clochait, déjà à l'aérogare *. Heero ferma brièvement les yeux puis les reporta sur Trowa. Il ne le trouvait pas changé. Ses yeux verts brillaient toujours autant, une lueur pleine d'indifférence quoique là il eut l'air mal à l'aise. Son visage, beaucoup plus masculin que dans son souvenir, était toujours impassible et n'exprimait pas plus ses sentiments. Ils étaient maintenant de la même taille mais…Ils ne se ressemblaient plus. 

Il aperçut le regard curieux de Duo et sut que même le châtain avait dû deviner quelque chose. Son comportement était plus que lisible. Il se demandait ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire à Trowa quand ils se retrouveraient seuls. Ses émotions, depuis qu'ils en ressentaient, il n'arrivait pas à les contrôler. Durant toutes ces années, il était parvenu à en faire abstraction mais maintenant que le sujet de son cœur se trouvait juste en face de lui, c'était dur, très dur de rester de glace. De plus, il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière, Trowa devait avoir tout deviné et s'il lui restait des doutes, ils devaient avoir disparu. 

Ses cobalt entrèrent en collision avec des turquoises. Quatre venait de lui lancer un regard froid mais rien ne transparu de plus. Le blond fronça les sourcils puis se focalisa à nouveau sur Trowa. Il se demandait s'ils parleraient tous les deux. Quatre devait fulminer intérieurement d'avoir un rival. Mais Heero ne laisserait pas tomber, il devinait que leur amour du châtain était le même : l'envie d'être près de lui, de le conforter, de lui plaire, de voir ses émeraudes tous les jours. Il sentit son cœur s'emballer et tenta de lui rendre un semblant d'ordre. Cette mission serait difficile, très difficile. D'un côté, il espérait refaire équipe avec Duo, d'un autre, retravailler avec Trowa lui permettrait d'avoir une petite chance. Car c'est en étant à ses côtés qu'il était tombé sous le charme. Ce n'était pas un coup de foudre comme il y en avait souvent mais une évolution certaine de ses sentiments. 

La première fois où ils avaient fait connaissance, pas sur la base de Corse, mais juste après, Heero lui en avait été reconnaissant de s'être occupé de lui. Il l'avait alors considéré comme un véritable ami même s'il s'était targué de n'en possédait aucun. Trowa était devenu comme Duo : une partie des personne de confiance. Ensuite, ils s'étaient séparés et revus dans l'espace. Il avait, très surpris, cru réellement à la traîtrise du châtain, mais une lueur dans le regard vert lui avait convaincu du contraire. A ce moment, il avait déjà senti quelque chose au fond de lui s'étioler, comme si la peur de devoir se battre contre lui l'avait rendu vulnérable. Et ensuite, ensuite le moment où il avait su exactement ce qu'il ressentait. Ce moment très précis où le Vayeate avait explosé, il ne l'avait pas fait transparaître autant que Quatre car il se devait de protéger la colonie, mais son cœur s'était lui aussi arrêté. Il aurait pu tenter de le sauver, mais une peur irraisonnée s'était emparée de lui. Trowa faisait naître en lui des sentiments interdits, alors c'était aussi bien qu'il disparaisse. Oui, il y avait pensé à l'époque et c'est pour cette raison que lorsqu'il l'avait revu, il était resté de marbre au lieu de lui montrer sa joie de le revoir en vie. Et c'est aussi pour cette même raison qu'il avait envoyé Quatre à la recherche des autres. Lui les avait trahi…

Il revint dans le moment présent quand un rire bien connu s'éleva. L'explication le fit sourire et il croisa le regard amusé de Trowa. Ils se fixèrent un instant et le châtain lui fit une ébauche de sourire et un léger mouvement de la tête. Et son cœur manqua un battement devant cet homme qu'il considérait comme celui de sa vie.

*Mon dieu, que vais-je faire ? Je me sens si mal à l'aise. L'un me regarde avec, littéralement, des étoiles pleins les yeux et l'autre me jette des coups d'œil à la dérobée. Si je ne savais pas me contrôler, je deviendrais rouge pivoine, j'en suis certain *. Trowa avait deviné que pour Quatre cela se passerait ainsi, mais pour Heero… Il avait toujours eu un léger doute même si sa confession écrite était plus que claire. Il tourna sa petite cuillère dans la tasse puis fixa un point au loin sur le côté, tentant par ce moyen d'éviter les deux regards posés sur lui. 

Quatre était toujours aussi 'mignon'. Ses yeux bleu vert brillaient de leur éclat si attrayant. Ses cheveux étaient maintenant coiffés en longues mèches sur les deux côtés de son visage lui conférant un aspect enfantin mais ce n'était plus un adolescent de dix sept ans qu'il avait sous les yeux mais bien un homme, avec des expressions sérieuses et songeuses. Quatre n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi épanoui. Son sourire aguichait le regard et il se faisait difficulté pour ne pas se tourner vers lui et l'observer avec douceur. Il sentait au fond de lui qu'il ne lui faudrait pas beaucoup de temps pour voir s'effondrer ses murs et vivre près de lui, le sentir près de lui : un réconfort qu'il désirait plus que tout. 

Oui, mais voilà, il y avait aussi ce grand brun aux yeux bleus qui l'observait sans en avoir l'air. Heero avait énormément changé. Ses cheveux habituellement en désordre étaient coiffé en un carré court proche du sien. Il avait grandi pour atteindre la même taille que lui et son regard…C'est ce qui avait le plus changé. Ce regard si proche du sien par le passé était devenu brillant et attentif, empli de douceur : si beau, si attirant, si identique à celui de Quatre.

Il retint un soupir : peut-être que revenir sur Terre n'était pas une si bonne idée que ça après tout. Il aurait sans doute des difficultés mais la meilleur des solutions était celle qu'il avait toujours adoptée : l'ignorance. Non pas vis à vis d'eux, il ne pourrait pas ne pas leur parler, mais devant leurs sentiments. Ainsi il resterait à l'abris de leurs émotions et ne leur ferait aucun mal. Même si c'était se voiler la face : il se protégerait comme il l'avait toujours fait. 

Le rire clair de Duo lui fit changer l'orientation de ses yeux. Le natté s'esclaffait comme il en avait l'habitude et ce fait le fit sourire. Il croisa alors les cobalt amusées de Heero et il sentit son cœur battre plus vite. Que ressentait-il pour le brun ? Il l'ignorait, c'était si différent d'avec Quatre. Pour le blond, cela avait été immédiat comme un coup de foudre dans sa petite vie insignifiante : son rire, ses yeux, sa voix, son comportement général, tout avait contribué à faire fondre ses hautes barrières. Mais avec Heero ? C'était plus doux, un réconfort qu'une seule personne avait réussi à lui donner avant de le trahir. Le soldat parfait ne lui apporterait pas la même chose que Quatre il en était persuadé. Et alors ? Lequel était le mieux ? Il ne souhaitait pas répondre à cette question. Il ne voulait pas avoir à faire un choix et faire souffrir quelqu'un. Pas question. Il fit un micro sourire et un petit geste de la tête puis il reporta son regard sur l'Arabe. Quatre souriait de toutes ses dents et fixait Duo et Wu Fei qui venait d'arriver. Une lueur de joie traversa ses yeux clairs et il tourna la tête vers lui. La joie fit place à une caresse et Trowa se sentit frissonner. Ce n'est que grâce à la voix de Wu Fei qu'il se reprit :

" Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre ! Je suis content de te revoir Trowa… ".

Trowa se sentit mieux en stoppant l'échange avec Quatre et se leva en tendant la main vers le Chinois.

" Moi aussi, Wu Fei ".

Le brun sourit puis hocha de la tête vers les autres :

" Et bien on peut y aller maintenant ! Je vais conduire Trowa à ses appartements. Je vous déposerai à la base, avant ! On vous rejoindra une fois qu'il sera installé ! Ca vous va ? ".

Les quatre pilotes acquiescèrent et suivirent le Chinois jusqu'à une grosse voiture de fonction. Trowa hésita puis se dirigea vers la place de devant près du conducteur. Habituellement, c'était toujours là qu'il se mettait, à cause de ses grandes jambes. Heero se positionna derrière lui et Duo derrière Wu Fei. Quatre se plaça entre les deux.

" Tu as pu obtenir de nouvelles données ? ".

" Oui, mais on en reparlera à la base, il faut d'abord tout vous expliquer! ".

" Oui, chef ! ".

Duo se réinstalla sur son siège puis regarda le paysage. Quatre et Heero restaient silencieux. Trowa se demanda si c'étaient à cause de leur proximité. Il soupira doucement s'attirant un regard inquiet du Chinois. Celui-ci lui demanda aussitôt si quelque chose n'allait pas utilisant un langage propre à L5 qu'ils s'étaient rendus compte maîtriser tous les deux :

" _Tu vas bien ? "._

" Oui, désolé, je suis juste un peu fatigué… ".

" Hum…J'ai l'impression qu'il y a autre chose ! ".

" Non, je te remercie, Wu Fei, mais tout va bien ".

Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et se concentra sur le paysage. La voix de Duo s'éleva à nouveau :

" Et mec ! Vous disiez quoi ? C'était drôle comme langue ! ".

Wu Fei répondit :

" Rien qui t'intéresse, Maxwell ! ".

" Oh ! Mais alors, vous nous faites des cachotteries ? ".

" Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! ".

Trowa n'écouta plus la conversation. Ses yeux tombés par inadvertance sur le rétroviseur extérieur venaient de rencontrer ceux de Heero. Celui-ci changea immédiatement son regard de position, mais Trowa avait eu le temps de noter une légère caresse, identique à celle de Quatre. Il retint un nouveau soupir puis ferma les yeux. Comment allait-il faire avec ces deux-là ?

~ Bâtiment administratif, Ville Principale ~

Wu Fei fixait avec attention le tableau qu'il avait sous le yeux. Celui-ci représentait une femme avec de longs cheveux, elle était allongée avec nonchalance sur un canapé et souriait avec coquetterie au peintre ou bien aux personnes qui la regardait. Elle n'était pas nue mais portait une robe de dentelle blanche qui la rendait plus belle. Il trouvait ce tableau magnifique surtout que la femme avait les yeux violets, pas aussi beaux que ceux de Duo mais ils les lui rappelaient. En pensant au natté, il se surprit à sourire. 

" Ce tableau a l'air de vous plaire, Monsieur Chang ".

Il se tourna vers le représentant que le maire de la ville lui avait envoyé.

" Hn…Je le trouve très réussi ".

" N'est ce pas ? C'est l'une des fiertés de Monsieur Rache ! ".

Pourquoi cela ne l'étonnait-il pas ? Le maire était connu pour ses frasques et extravagances, alors un tableau comme celui là ne devait être rien par rapport au reste. Il fit un signe de tête puis demanda d'un ton plus sérieux :

" Avez-vous les informations que je vous ai demandé ? ".

" Oui, les voici ! On peut dire qu'elles n'ont pas été faciles à trouver. C'est une conférence qui a eu lieu, il y a très longtemps ".

" C'est exact. Je vous remercie pour votre aide. Je dois y aller ".

Il s'inclina puis s'avança vers l'ascenseur. Une fois seul à l'intérieur, il commença à parcourir les documents. Il ouvrit de grands yeux face à sa lecture. Ca y est ! Ils l'avaient la correspondance entre les différents meurtres. Toutes les victimes avaient participé à un congrès sur le désarmement, il y avait de ça plus de quinze ans. Il avait demandé ces recherches aux archives municipales après avoir feuilleter toute la nuit trois des dossiers. Il avait donc décidé de rechercher dans le passé de ces hommes, notamment un moyen pour eux de s'être rencontrés, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Et son intuition avait été bonne, ils avaient tous été sur Terre. Il parcourut les noms et en nota cinq parmi ceux qui étaient déjà morts, il en restait une bonne trentaine. Il fallait les contacter au plus vite et ainsi peut être parviendraient-ils à les sauver et à démasquer le meurtrier. Maintenant, il fallait trouver pour quelle raison tous ces hommes se faisaient tuer. Apparemment, à la lecture de leur dossier, ils étaient tous des pacifistes convaincus ayant toujours œuvré pour la paix. Mais il devait y avoir un coin caché qu'il leur fallait découvrir. 

Il sortit son portable et appela Sally. Il lui fit part de ses découvertes et lui faxa les noms pour qu'elle fasse le nécessaire[]. Il raccrocha puis avança vers la voiture. Maintenant il devait aller chercher ses futurs collègues. Ce mot le fit sourire, il était vraiment ravi de retravailler avec eux, ils formaient une équipe parfaite en tout point, se complétant les uns les autres avec facilité. Il se demanda s'ils pensaient comme lui. Quatre et Duo très certainement, mais Heero et Trowa ? Il devinait que ces deux la ne devaient pas avoir changé. Mais peut-être que si après tout.

Il conduisit rapidement et se gara facilement. Il parcourut du regard la grande place de l'aérogare puis aperçut les quatre hommes plongés dans le silence. Cela l'étonna un peu. Cela faisait quand même un certain temps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas revus, surtout Heero. 

Il s'approcha doucement en examinant le seul qu'il n'avait pas revu. Trowa avait les yeux perdus dans le vide et semblait mal à l'aise. Il fronça les sourcils se demandant pourquoi. Il jeta un œil sur les autres et comprit : Quatre ne détachait pas ses yeux du châtain, une lueur plus que reconnaissable dans ses turquoises. Il se surprit à sourire : Winner ne changerait jamais, on pouvait trop aisément lire en lui. Il reporta ensuite ses onyx sur Heero. Celui-ci à son grand étonnement admirait aussi l'acrobate et cela lui fit tout drôle : cette lueur dans ses yeux, si douce si proche de celle du blond. Ce pourrait-il que ? Il espéra que non, sinon l'un des deux souffriraient voire…les trois. 

Il se remit en marche et fit un grand sourire en se positionnant juste derrière Duo qui venait de se mettre à parler. Un sentiment de joie le traversa quand il entendit ses dernières paroles. Non, le natté n'avait pas changé et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, loin de là. Il répondit avec ironie puis s'excusa de les avoir fait attendre. Il se tourna vers Trowa et lui souhaita la bienvenu. Il eut le temps d'apercevoir une lueur de soulagement dans les émeraudes et cela l'inquiéta un peu : Trowa avait l'air si tendu. 

Tout en réfléchissant, il les invita à le suivre vers la voiture. Trowa hésita puis se dirigea vers la place qu'il occupait toujours quand ils étaient plus jeunes. Quand ce n'était pas lui qui conduisait, il se plaçait à côté du chauffeur. Il lui lança un regard interrogatif puis lui demanda s'il allait bien. La réponse directe lui prouva le contraire mais il ne voulait pas insister, déjà que Duo se mettait à les accuser de comploter. Il calma le natté puis se concentra sur la route, non sans jeter des coups d'œil dans son rétroviseur. Duo fixait le paysage, le sourire aux lèvres et perdu dans ses propres pensées. Mais le châtain tourna la tête et rencontra son regard. Son sourire s'agrandit et ses améthystes se mirent à briller. Wu Fei se sentit rougir et reporta son attention sur la route. Comment l'Américain pouvait-il le faire réagir autant ? 

Il fut soulagé quand les premiers murs du quartier général apparurent. Il pénétra dans la longue bâtisse et s'arrêta. Plusieurs gardes s'approchèrent de la voiture.

" Bon, vous vous y retrouverez ? ".

Heero acquiesça tout en sortant. Quatre et Duo lancèrent en cœur un " A tout à l'heure " et Wu Fei redémarra.

" Hum…Tu n'as pas l'air si heureux que ça d'être ici, n'est ce pas ? ".

Trowa ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer la route.

" D'accord, j'ai compris, on en parle pas…Mais si tu as besoin, n'oublie pas que je suis là ! ".

Trowa hocha de la tête puis ferma les yeux. Wu Fei le fixa un instant puis se dirigea vers les faubourgs. Pour plus de confort et de sécurité, les Preventers avaient décidé d'installer les ex pilotes de Gundam en dehors de la Ville Principale.

~ Lieu inconnu ~

" Maître, les cinq sont sur Terre…Et l'un d'entre eux a réussi à trouver le lieu… ".

" Ce n'est pas bien grave, ils ne trouveront pas le lien tout de suite, sauf si une erreur est commise ".

Un sourire éclaira le visage de l'homme qui venait de parler. Il fit un signe à son subordonné pour le congédier.

" Ah ! Que j'ai hâte de vous rencontrer, mes chers enfants ! Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser avec vous ! ".

Il éclata de rire et fixa les quatre dossiers devant lui. Il passa une main sur l'une des photos et jubila.

" Je vais vous détruire… ".


	4. A toi de m'approcher

Traites…

Partie 04

A toi de m'approcher…

~ Quartier général, salle ovale ~ 

Quatre fixa un instant le document qu'on venait de lui donner puis sentant qu'il ne parviendrait pas à se concentrer, décida de se promener un peu dans le complexe. Duo et Heero l'avaient quitté quelques instants auparavant et Trowa et Wu Fei n'étaient pas encore revenus. Il déambula plusieurs minutes dans les longs couloirs d'un jaune sale quand il aperçut une porte vitrée donnant dans des jardins. Souriant, il s'y engouffra et s'installa sur un banc devant une petite fontaine. Voilà un lieu paisible qui lui permettrait de réfléchir. 

Il pensait toujours à la même chose : comment approcher Trowa sans être trop direct? Il ne voulait surtout pas que l'autre se brusque et ne veuille plus lui parler. Mais d'un autre côté, peut être était-ce le seul moyen de faire comprendre au châtain qu'il ne le lâcherait pas? Trowa semblait ne pas vouloir faire, à nouveau, d'efforts et Quatre commençait à en avoir assez d'attendre. Il le voulait pour lui : sentir sa peau contre la sienne, faire briller ses émeraudes de désir, le faire crier de plaisir. Il rougit légèrement en voyant où ses pensées le faisait dériver. Oui, il voulait lui faire l'amour, le posséder physiquement, il en avait tellement rêvé qu'à chaque fois qu'il se réveillait, il croyait que c'était la vérité. Mais voilà, elle était tout autre, la seule chose de Trowa qu'il avait touché était sa main et un instant si court qu'il avait du mal à s'en souvenir. 

* Mais pourquoi es-tu comme ca? Je ne ferais jamais rien que tu ne veuilles pas...Tu ne m'aimes vraiment pas? *. 

Son cœur fit un bond : et si c'était ça le problème? Si Trowa ne l'aimait pas de la même façon que lui? Pourtant l'acrobate avait eu des regards tendres à son encontre. Quatre fronça les sourcils : est-ce que Trowa avait eu le même comportement avec les autres? Agissait-il différemment vis à vis de lui? Il ne parvenait pas à trouver de réponse. Trowa restait toujours pareil quelque soit les circonstances. Mais il n'avait pas toujours été près de lui...Ce pourrait-il qu'avec Heero? Il secoua la tête, il ne pouvait pas imaginer que Trowa puisse avoir vécu quelque chose avec le soldat parfait...Mais...Et si?

Il tourna la tête vivement en sentant quelqu'un près de lui. Il serra les dents puis dirigea son regard vers la fontaine face à lui. La confrontation risquait d'avoir lieu plutôt que prévu. Il frissonna en entendant les paroles qui s'élevèrent:

" Je ne laisserai pas tomber...Je l'aime autant que toi ".

Heero s'installa sur le banc près de lui et posa la tête sur ses mains croisées autour de ses longues jambes. Il continua à parler.

" Je sais que tu dois être en colère contre moi, car je sais très bien que...que tu l'aimes depuis plus longtemps que moi. Mais...Je n'y peux rien...Je...".

Quatre lui jeta un coup d'œil et le sentit se crisper. Il soupira puis d'une voix claire mais légèrement vibrante dit:

" Je peux comprendre Heero. Je ne suis pas si en colère que ça. Apres tout, ce sera à lui de choisir, pas à nous...Il est vrai que ca m'énerve que tu ne m'aie jamais rien dit à ce sujet, mais je suppose que tu n'avais pas l'intention de lui dire, n'est ce pas? ".

Comme il le prévoyait, Heero acquiesça. Cela ne l'étonnait pas outre mesure. Heero tout comme Trowa avait toujours été très secret.

" Je lui ai écrit une lettre quand on s'est séparé, mais je ne lui disais pas ouvertement ce que je ressentais pour lui, je suis resté vague. Mais je sais qu'il...sait ".

" Oui, tout le monde s'en est aperçu, Heero...".

Une légère rougeur s'étala sur les joues pales du soldat parfait qui releva les yeux vers lui, une lueur de défi brillant en eux.

" Je l'aime...".

Quatre répondit à son regard :

" Moi aussi ".

" Je ferais tout pour qu'il reste avec moi ".

Quatre fit un sourire:

" Moi aussi ".

" Si...".

Heero regarda ailleurs et continua :

" Si c'est toi qu'il choisit, je vous laisserai en paix ".

Quatre hésita et ajouta faiblement :

" Moi aussi...".

Au moins, ainsi, ils étaient fixés, aucun des deux ne lâcheraient le morceau et Quatre se surprit à vouloir rapidement connaître la décision de Trowa. Il ne pourrait jamais rester calme sachant que peut être Heero réussirait à attirer le châtain. Il tourna la tête puis soupira à nouveau. Dire que tout aurait pu être simple s'il était tombé amoureux d'un autre ou d'une autre. Mais non il avait fallu que ses yeux tombent sur ce jeune homme qui n'avait pas hésité un instant à le combattre malgré sa situation précaire Un homme qui avait risqué sa vie plusieurs fois pour le sauver de ses propres bêtises Un homme qui avait des yeux verts si tristes et pourtant si beaux Un homme pour lequel il ferait tout Mais un homme qui ne semblait vouloir se lier avec personne.

La voix d'Heero s'éleva à nouveau, plus hésitante que jamais.

" Je...Avez-vous déjà...?".

Quatre sourit puis secoua doucement la tête:

" Il n'y a jamais rien eu entre nous...Malgré toutes mes tentatives, il n'a jamais répondu à mes appels ".

Heero lui jeta un coup d'œil puis murmura:

"Alors nous sommes pareils...".

Quatre hocha du chef puis se leva, il avait la réponse à sa question. Il tendit les mains vers l'eau et s'aspergea le visage du liquide frais.

" Au moins, nous sommes à égalité...Cela veut dire que nous avons toutes nos chances...Je me demande lequel d'entre nous il va choisir? ".

Heero acquiesça puis murmura:

" Peut être aucun de nous...".

Quatre ne répondit pas mais une pensée lui traversa l'esprit : * Ou peut être...Les deux *. Il retourna son regard sur le soldat parfait. Il avait entr'aperçu sa douceur lors de leur séjour sur Terre mais il ne s'était jamais posé la question sur ce qu'il pourrait ressentir vis à vis de lui. Il est vrai que Heero présentait beaucoup de charmes et qualités. Qu'il ressemblait à Trowa par certains côtés, mais il n'y avait pas eu le coup de foudre comme avec le châtain...Pourtant, ce serait une solution, pour tous les trois...Mais était-ce réalisable? Accepterait-il si facilement de partager Trowa? Et Trowa, que pensait-il de tout ça? Ils devaient parler le plus rapidement possible, il fallait mettre les choses au point, sinon Heero et lui allaient passer trop de temps à penser et à se morfondre. 

" Il va falloir qu'on parle...Tous les trois...".

" Oui. C'est la meilleure solution...Pour nous ! Mais pour lui? Tu crois sincèrement qu'il va accepter d'être mis devant ce choix si vite? ".

Quatre se mordit les lèvres puis fit un signe négatif de la tête.

" Il va pourtant falloir le faire ".

Heero acquiesça, son regard bleuté perdu dans la contemplation de ses mains. Au moins ils étaient d'accord sur cela. Quatre réfléchit à nouveau, l'idée du partage du grand châtain se renforçant dans sa tête. 

" Oui… ".

Quatre respira un grand bol d'air puis se plaça devant le brun : s'il lui demandait dès maintenant, il serait vite fixé.

" Et si… ".

Mais il fut interrompu dans son élan par la voix joyeuse de Duo.

" Trowa et Wu Fei sont rentrés! On va commencer le briefing! Vous venez?! ".

Quatre et Heero échangèrent un dernier regard puis se levèrent pour rejoindre Duo. * Tant pis, on verra bien, pour le moment il faut que je parvienne à me rapprocher de Trowa d'une façon ou d'une autre. Mais cette solution est peut être la meilleure, même si elle paraît surréaliste…Je pense que je pourrai l'accepter…Mais et eux ?*. 

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur le natté et fronça les sourcils devant son comportement. Le sourire de trois kilomètres était plus qu'étrange. D'habitude, ils ne dépassaient pas les deux kilomètres, mais là on avait l'impression que Duo allait perdre sa bouche. Ce pourrait-il que ?

~ Chambre de Trowa ~

Trowa soupira puis déposa sa valise sur son lit. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à sa fenêtre et rejoignit Wu Fei resté dans le salon. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il aurait son propre appartement, il pensait qu'il vivrait dans une chambre d'hôtel le temps de la mission, mais les Preventers avaient loué plusieurs studios pour les loger. Du coup, il avait son petit chez soi, ce qu'il appréciait mais en même temps redoutait car il savait que Quatre et Heero ne se trouvaient pas loin. 

Qu'allait-il faire avec eux? Ils lui demanderaient sans doute de choisir. Mais il n'en avait aucune envie et faire souffrir l'un des deux. Il se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour que ses deux compagnons tombent amoureux de lui. En tous les cas, ce n'était pas lui qui les avait cherché, loin de la. Rien que l'idée d'être seul avec l'un des deux lui procurait des frissons incontrôlables. Comment allait-il faire? Il devrait très certainement leur raconter, mais ce passé qu'il tentait vainement d'oublier et qui revenait souvent à la charge la nuit, comment leur expliquer? La vérité était une chose peu aisée et il ne voyait pas comment faire. 

Il croisa le regard soucieux de son meilleur ami et secoua la tête à son interrogation muette. Il le remerciait d'être à l'écoute mais pour le moment il n'avait pas très envie de se confier. De plus, s'il devait révéler quelque chose sur lui, mieux valait que ce soit avec Quatre ou Heero. Ou pourquoi pas les deux? 

Il maîtrisa un tremblement puis se laissa choir sur le divan en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Wu Fei fut immédiatement sur lui, l'entourant de ses bras et lui demandant si tout allait bien.

"Oui, désolé, Wu Fei. Je suis juste un peu fatigué ".

Mais quelle idée venait de lui traverser l'esprit? Les deux? Serait-il devenu complètement fou? Mais pourtant, il les appréciait autant l'un que l'autre et il ne pourrait jamais les départager. Ils étaient si différents mais pourtant si semblables face à lui. C'était une solution qu'il ne pourrait jamais appliquer : il ne supporterait sûrement pas d'avoir deux personnes près de lui sans arrêt…Et pourtant…

Il repoussa doucement Wu Fei puis se leva vivement, chassant ses pensées dérangeantes.

" Allons-y! ".

Le brun le fixa quelques instants puis acquiesça.

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à atteindre le quartier général. Wu Fei gara la voiture puis lui fit signe de le suivre. Il ne lui avait posé aucunes nouvelles questions durant le trajet et Trowa lui en était reconnaissant. Ils entrèrent par la grande porte où un badge lui fut remis. Ensuite Wu Fei le fit pénétrer dans une grande pièce ovale. Plusieurs tables étaient alignées et Trowa s'installa à l'une d'elle.

" Je vais chercher les autres et mon chef. Ensuite, on pourra commencer le briefing ".

Trowa regarda la porte se refermer derrière son ami puis prit l'un des dossiers rouge noté top secret pour le feuilleter. La première page indiquait simplement le titre du dossier :

__

" Meurtres en série inexpliqués ".

L'intitulé était très clair et cela le fit sourire.

" C'est vraiment très rare de vous voir sourire, Officier Barton. Mais je ne pense pas que ce dossier ait de quoi rendre joyeux ".

Il leva les yeux sur la nouvelle venue puis secoua la tête.

" Je sais bien, mais je trouvais cette phrase...".

Leurs yeux se croisèrent. Une légère ironie brillait dans ceux de la femme.

" Laissez tomber ".

Il se leva et lui fit un salut militaire. Lady lui sourit puis hocha de la tête.

" Je suis très heureuse de vous revoir! Wu Fei pensait que vous n'accepteriez pas de revenir ici ".

Trowa ouvrit la bouche puis tourna légèrement la tête vers la table.

" J'ai longtemps hésité, mais au vu de l'urgence de cette histoire, j'ai pris sur moi ".

" Hum...Le fait est...".

Il la regarda. Elle semblait chercher ses mots puis dut prendre sa décision car elle se rapprocha de lui.

" J'aimerai que vous veniez avec moi. Je veux vous confier une autre mission ".

Il leva un sourcil pour montrer son étonnement.

" Une autre mission? ".

" Oui, je pense que les quatre autres seront largement suffisants pour démasquer le coupable et vous êtes le seul qui puisse réaliser ce que je veux vous confier ".

Il continua à la fixer attendant ce qu'elle désirait.

" Venez avec moi ".

Il acquiesça puis la suivit hors de la pièce, laissant le dossier rouge sur la table. Mais s'il l'avait ouvert…Alors… 

Elle le fit entrer dans un bureau qui devait être le sien. Elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir puis appuya sur l'Interphone.

" Officier Noin, pouvez-vous briefer les nouveaux agents à ma place ? ".

" A vos ordres ! ".

" Bien. Voici ce dont je veux que vous vous occupiez ".

Elle lui tendit un dossier qu'il ouvrit à la première page. Il parcourut les différents feuillets puis leva les yeux vers elle.

" Vous vous moquez de moi ? ".

" Nous pensons qu'il s'agit d'un trafic d'objets d'art mais je crois qu'il y a autre chose de caché plus en profondeur ".

" Comme ? ".

" De la contrebande d'armes ".

" Je vois et vous voulez que je m'infiltre parmi eux ? ".

" Oui. Vous êtes l'un des meilleurs espions que je connaisse ".

Elle lui fit un sourire.

" Vous réussissez à vous faufiler partout si facilement ".

" Hum, je vais prendre le temps de lire le dossier et ensuite vous m'expliquerez exactement ce que je dois faire ".

Il s'installa confortablement sur sa chaise puis lut avec plus d'attention le sujet. 

Des tableaux de renommée mondiale avait été volés plusieurs années auparavant et on les aurait revu dernièrement dans des lieux publics, tels que la mairie ou des hôtels. Du coup, les Preventers avaient ouvert un dossier secret. Il devinait plus pour s'occuper qu'autre chose. Mais, plusieurs agents avaient découvert en fouinant des entrepôts secrets qui regorgeaient de produits de contrebande. Ils n'avaient pas réussi à l'heure actuelle à trouver la personne dirigeant cela, mais ils pensaient qu'un trafic plus important se cachait derrière. Le but de sa mission serait de dénicher la tête pensante de cette organisation apparemment très vaste. 

Il releva les yeux des papiers et croisa le regard interrogateur de Lady.

" Qu'en pensez-vous ? ".

" En effet il doit y avoir une organisation. Où avez-vous commencé les recherches ? ".

" Nous pensons que le maire est dans le coup. Il possède une incroyable collection de tableaux tous plus rares les uns que les autres mais il est incapable d'expliquer où il les a obtenu, et nous n'avons aucunes preuves que ce sont des tableaux volés ".

" Le maire ? ".

" Oui. C'est un être immonde…Enfin, je devrais rester impartiale, mais cet homme me dégoûte. Il est si prétentieux et imbus de lui-même. Vous vous ferez rapidement votre propre opinion, j'en suis certaine ".

" Hum…Donc il faut que je le rencontre. Avez-vous un moyen ? ".

" Oui, très simple ! Il désire un nouveau secrétaire, et je pense que vous pourriez remplir très facilement ce rôle ".

Trowa ouvrit grand les yeux et la fixa avec stupeur.

" Secrétaire ? Et pourquoi pas balayeur pendant que vous y êtes ! ".

Elle sourit puis lui tendit une nouvelle feuille : son CV refait à la sauce secrétaire d'administration.

" Je sais que c'est très bas pour vos capacités, mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé à ce jour. Si vous avez une meilleur idée, je suis preneuse ".

Il soupira. S'il y avait une chose qu'il n'aimait pas c'était bien le travail de secrétaire : ranger les dossiers, écrire plus vite que son ombre, servir le café et autre truc dans le genre. Durant la guerre, il détestait rendre un rapport de cinq pages à son mentor. Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas écrire, son journal bien caché dans ses affaires prouvait le contraire, mais expliquer comment tel chiffre se retrouvait dans telle colonne, il s'en passerait franchement. 

Mais voilà, s'il acceptait cette mission, il n'aurait pas à retravailler avec eux, et ça c'était une raison valable pour la prendre, même si c'était une façon de fuir la réalité. Il les verraient beaucoup moins que s'il devait faire équipe avec l'un ou l'autre. Et du coup, cela lui faciliterait les choses, comme les éviter par exemple.

" Quand dois-je commencer ? ".

" Dès demain si vous le désirez…J'ai déjà envoyé ce CV et il reçoit les candidats demain en après midi ".

Il la fixa puis hocha de la tête. Il ferait comme ça et même si Quatre et Heero seraient mécontents, pour lui c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

~ Quartier général, près du jardin ~

Duo fixa ses deux amis discuter. Il se demanda s'il devait les rejoindre puis décida que non. Ils avaient sans doute beaucoup de choses à mettre au point et lui devait réfléchir à ses problèmes. Pour le moment, il n'en avait qu'un, mais de taille : comment approcher Wu Fei ? Bon, il est vrai qu'apparemment le Chinois semblait attiré par lui mais il ne voulait faire aucune erreur. Son amour pour le brun s'était développé si rapidement qu'il en avait été le premier surpris. Il avait cru pendant un moment que c'était Heero la personne de sa vie, mais après une nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensembles ils s'étaient vite rendu compte qu'ils n'étaient pas fait l'un pour l'autre. Duo avait apprécié l'étreinte du pilote de Wing mais ce n'était pas parfait, ce n'était pas ce qu'il attendait. Ils avaient donc rapidement mis de cotés les sentiments et avaient continué à se voir simplement pour évacuer le stress de la guerre. Mais une fois celle-ci terminée, ils s'étaient séparés, chacun soupirant sur une personne différente, enfin à l'époque, il l'ignorait.

Aujourd'hui, il voulait tout changer. Il voulait annoncer à Wu Fei ses véritables pensées et rester près de lui, sur L5 ou ailleurs. Il était près à tout quitter pour être avec lui. 

Il repensa aux onyx qu'il avait croisées dans le rétroviseur et se remit à sourire. Elles étaient si belles comme une nuit intense dans laquelle on se perdrait sans effort. Et il voulait s'y perdre, pour toujours.

Il s'installa dans un petit réfectoire et continua à rêvasser. 

Il ne fallait pas qu'il soit trop brutal, Wu Fei était complètement diffèrent de Heero. Pour Duo, le Chinois représentait un idéal qu'il aurait souhaité atteindre mais qu'il avait toujours cru inaccessible. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer rester sérieux plus de dix minutes. Pas qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire, mais pour lui la vie devait être et rester joyeuse. Son enfance avait été si triste qu'il s'était juré qu'à partir du moment où il pourrait vivre par lui-même, il profiterait au maximum de la vie. Et l'un des moyens qu'il avait adopté était de sourire et de rire. Il avait trouvé un parfait compagnon en Quatre qui était du même genre que lui. C'est vrai qu'ils auraient pu devenir plus qu'amis très facilement mais le blond avait déjà les yeux scotchés sur Trowa et impossible de le décoller. 

Il fit un sourire à cette pensée, Quatre était fidèle à Trowa depuis leur première rencontre. Et lui était fidèle à Wu Fei depuis la fin de la guerre. Et il savait qu'il risquait de le rester toute sa vie, enfin il l'espérait vivement. Il avait besoin de stabilité et Wu Fei pouvait la lui apporter, il en était persuadé. Pourquoi cette confiance absolue ? Parce que jusqu'à ce que l'armistice soit déclarée, le Chinois était resté le même, un mari souhaitant venger la mort de sa femme de toutes les façons possibles, même s'il avait tort. Mais une fois le conflit terminé, il avait ôté sa longue tunique de deuil et était redevenu un jeune homme de son âge. La différence l'avait frappé avec stupeur et il avait découvert durant l'espace de quelques semaines un nouveau Wu Fei. Un Wu Fei érudit et passionné par la lecture, capable de rivaliser avec Trowa par les mots. Il avait été si surpris en les entendant discuter sur un livre de philosophie qu'ils avaient lu tous deux. C'était la première fois qu'ils les entendaient dire plus de trois mots à la suite, surtout pour le châtain. Quatre s'était arrêté près de lui et ils avaient regardé la scène avec une même lueur de tendresse dans le regard.

" Et bien, je serais curieux de savoir à quoi tu penses ? ".

Duo releva vivement les yeux sur la personne venant d'entrer et fit un sourire affectueux. D'une voix rauque et ne le quittant pas du regard, il murmura :

" A toi… ".

La réaction fut immédiate et elle lui plut énormément : Wu Fei rougit et se recula contre la porte. Il bégaya quelques mots incompréhensibles et Duo se leva en gardant son sourire.

" Hé, pas la peine d'avoir l'air si effrayé ! Je ne vais pas te manger ! ".

Il s'approcha du brun avec lenteur, le regard maintenant plus 'prédateur'. 

Sans doute remis de sa surprise, Wu Fei lui lança, à son tour, un regard perçant et fit un sourire.

" Qui te dit que je suis effrayé ? ".

Duo stoppa puis hésita. Devait-il le faire ? Dès maintenant ? Les onyx le fixaient, une lueur, qu'il jugea d'attente, brillant en elles. Il recommença à avancer vers le brun et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui. Il ne parvenait pas à croire à sa chance. Wu Fei avait l'air d'accepter. Mais il hésitait et si l'autre n'appréciait pas ? Et s'il faisait tout de travers ? Il déglutit puis contre toute attente, ce fut le Chinois qui fit le premier pas.

Il sentit deux lèvres fraîches sur les siennes ainsi que deux mains le rapprochant du corps face à lui. Reprenant ses esprits, il enlaça lui aussi la personne qui le tenait et se perdit dans son étreinte. C'était doux et sucré, merveilleusement prenant. Il sentit tout son corps répondre à celui de son compagnon. Celui-ci le lâcha finalement pour reprendre son souffle. Ils se regardèrent avec passion puis Wu Fei leva une main pour lui caresser les cheveux.

" Je me sens stupide de ne pas avoir compris plutôt… ".

Duo ouvrit de grands yeux puis secoua la tête. 

" Je n'ai jamais cherché à te le dire. C'est de ma faute, c'est moi qui suis idiot ! Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas les hommes. Et c'est pour ça que je ne te l'ai jamais dit ".

Wu Fei lui jeta un regard ironique puis acquiesça.

" Nous en reparlerons plus tard. Sais-tu où sont les autres ? Le briefing va pouvoir commencer ".

" Oui ! Je vais les chercher ! ".

Il passa près de lui puis se ravisa. Il déposa à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes et chuchota :

" Apres ce satané briefing ! ".

Il sourit puis le quitta pour courir vers le jardin où il avait laissé ses deux amis, sa tête bouillonnant de désir contenu. Ca y était ! ils avaient enfin échangé plus que des mots et Wu Fei était parfaitement d'accord ! Il sentait son sourire s'élargir jusqu'à lui faire mal, tellement il était heureux. Ils allaient pouvoir partager plus, se confier l'un à l'autre, s'aimer et tout ce que à quoi il ne pensait pas pour le moment. Bien entendu, peut être qu'il s'emballait trop rapidement mais il avait envie d'y croire. Oui, il voulait y croire. 

Il stoppa devant la porte vitrée et fixa le blond et le brun. Quatre s'était levé et se trouvait près de la petite fontaine. Il se demanda s'ils avaient pu parler sans anicroches. Il savait que si l'un des ses amis était tombé amoureux de Wu Fei, il aurait été particulièrement en colère. Mais Quatre avait un caractère social et attentif, il ne pensait pas que l'Arabe puisse dire ou faire quoique ce soit contre Heero. Mais tout de même, ce n'était pas de chance pour lui que le Japonais ressente quelque chose pour la même personne. Il pensa que le pire, dans tout ça, devait être pour Trowa. Il se demanda comment l'acrobate allait pouvoir choisir, s'il avait une décision à prendre.

Il ouvrit la porte et cria aux autres de venir. Il aperçut une lueur d'incertitude dans les yeux de Quatre mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Le blond devait sans doute penser à Trowa.

Il fut vite rejoint par les deux hommes et ils s'avancèrent vers la salle ovale. Lui, ne pensant qu'à son échange avec Wu Fei, ne se préoccupa pas des visages crispés de ses compagnons. De toutes façons, il ne pourrait rien faire pour les aider.

Ils entrèrent dans la grande pièce et ses yeux se posèrent directement sur la personne de sa vie. Wu Fei avait les sourcils froncés et discutait avec Noin. Il remarqua l'absence de Trowa. Il tourna la tête vers ses deux amis. Ils semblaient rechercher le châtain mais s'installèrent sans rien dire. Il fit de même puis Wu Fei le rejoignit immédiatement. La douce voix de Noin s'éleva.

" Hum…Vous avez les dossiers de la mission devant vous. Si vous voulez bien y jeter un œil, ensuite je vous donnerai les grandes lignes et vous expliquerai ce que l'on attend de vous ".

Voyant que personne ne posait la question, il décida de le faire :

" Ben ! Où qu'il est Trowa ? ".

" L'officier Barton s'est vu confier une autre mission, il ne participera pas à celle-ci ! ".

Il regarda Wu Fei avec surprise et le brun acquiesça sans rien ajouter. Il sentit une légère crispation du côté de Quatre et de Heero mais décida de l'ignorer. Il prit les feuillets et décida de se concentrer dessus. Non pas sans poser la main sur celle de Wu Fei qui venait de le frôler. 

~ Quartier général, cafétéria ~

Wu Fei suivit des yeux Duo avant de retourner dans la salle ovale. Il avait osé franchir le pas, et cela le soulageait. Il pourrait enfin agir en toute franchise avec le natté. Ses sentiments, il avait passé du temps à les analyser, et la conclusion était toute simple : il devait essayer pour voir si ça marcherait. Le châtain avait de l'affection pour lui voire même plus et il ne risquait rien à la lui rendre. 

Le voyant si hésitant, lui avait décidé de se rapprocher, sinon ils pourraient rester des années sans rien se dire. Et il avait aimé, même plus que ça. Cette sensation qu'il avait ressentie dans tout son être, il avait envie de la connaître à nouveau. Duo représentait un mystère pour lui, une énigme qu'il voulait résoudre. Il avait toujours eu beaucoup de mal avec ses sentiments comme le montrait son échec avec Meiran mais cette fois-ci il ne ferait pas la même erreur, il le garderait avec lui et lui montrerait son attention et amour. Il ferma brièvement les yeux et pénétra dans la pièce. Il remarqua aussitôt que Trowa ne s'y trouvait plus. Il fronça les sourcils un peu inquiet. 

Le malaise que le châtain avait fait un peu plus tôt l'avait effrayé. Trowa avait semblé si fragile durant ce court instant, comme s'il allait se briser. Il ne savait quoi penser, l'acrobate ne voulait pas d'aide et l'avait clairement fait comprendre. Mais il aurait bien aimé pouvoir l'aider, le conseiller. Trowa avait un secret et il ne voulait pas le révéler. Mais surtout, Wu Fei ne comprenait pas pourquoi le pilote avait accepté de venir sur Terre. Il savait parfaitement qu'il aurait à faire à Quatre et à sa relation avec le blond. Peut-être avait-il cru qu'après toutes ces années, les choses auraient changé, mais non et le pire c'est qu'il avait un autre problème maintenant : Heero. Il soupira : il comprenait parfaitement que Trowa se sente débordé, mais il lui faudrait tout de même réagir et prendre des décisions.

Il se détourna pour tenter de retrouver son ami et se heurta à Noin.

" Officier Chang, bonjour ! ".

Il leva les yeux au ciel puis dit :

" Je croyais que l'on s'appelait par nos prénoms ? ".

Noin avait toujours l'esprit très à cheval sur les règles et utilisait son grade pour le saluer. Elle baissa les yeux puis hocha doucement de la tête.

" Oui…Je suis désolée. C'est un automatisme chez moi ".

" Ce n'est rien ! Que faites-vous la ? ".

" Oh, c'est moi qui vais vous briefer ! ".

" Vraiment ? Une est trop occupée ? ".

" Je crois qu'elle se trouve en réunion avec l'officier Barton ".

" Avec Trowa ? ! ".

Il ouvrit les yeux de surprise et la fixa attendant sa réponse, fronçant les sourcils. Noin secoua du chef et répondit :

" Je ne connais pas les détails mais je crois qu'elle veut lui confier une autre mission ".

*Une autre mission, mais pourquoi ne suis-je pas au courant ? Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ?*. Mais en y pensant, si Trowa ne travaillait pas avec eux, cela lui permettrai de rester plus éloigné de Quatre et Heero. Mais était-ce réellement une bonne chose ? N'était-ce pas fuir la réalité ? Il se doutait que le châtain accepterait aisément cette solution.

" Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle rien dit ? ".

Noin se crispa légèrement devant le ton mécontent qu'il avait employé.

" Je ne sais rien de plus ".

" Vraiment ? ! ".

Il se calma en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et dit :

" Très bien, je vous crois, j'irai voir Une plus tard ".

Il rejoignit les autres qui s'étaient installés. A son étonnement, ce fut Duo qui posa la question pour Trowa et il examina attentivement ses deux prétendants à cette annonce. Quatre ouvrit grand les yeux et serra les dents. Heero, lui, baissa les yeux et prit le dossier, le tenant d'une façon très crispée. Il détourna le regard puis le posa sur Duo. Il sourit devant la mine concentrée du châtain sur les feuilles et décida de continuer l'approche. Il frôla de la main la cuisse du natté et celui-ci lui répondit aussitôt en la lui prenant. Un contact léger, mais si tendre, si doux, si attendu qu'il ferma les yeux de pur bonheur. Mais il les rouvrit rapidement en se rappelant qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Tout de même, lui, faire cela en présence de tout ce monde, avait-il perdu la tête ? Oui, ce devait être ces améthystes qui lui faisaient faire des choses si imprévues. Il caressa doucement la paume offerte puis fit semblant de regarder vers Noin. Celle ci devait préparer son discours car elle avait pris une feuille qu'elle remplissait rapidement. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et elle rougit légèrement devant l'ironie qu'elle devait lire dans les siens, elle ne dit rien mais tourna la tête vers les autres agents.

" Avez-vous terminé ? ".

" Hum…Je comprend mieux le titre de ce dossier…Quand ces tueries ont-elles commencé ? ".

Heero avait repris son attitude sérieuse et sa réaction plutôt avait totalement disparu. Mais Quatre semblait toujours énervé. 

" Il y a trois mois. Nous avons déjà dix meurtres et nous avons peut être découvert le lien entre eux. Mais l'officier Chang va vous en parler ".

Il quitta le contact de Duo et se tourna vers les autres.

" Avant de vous rejoindre, j'ai été cherché un dossier à la mairie. Il se trouve que cinq des victimes se sont retrouvées au même endroit, au même moment sur Terre, il y a plusieurs années. Il s'agissait d'une conférence sur le maintient de la paix. Apres étude de leur dossier, nous ne parvenons toujours pas à trouver de raison valable à leur assassinat. C'était des hommes respectables qui avaient le plus souvent des fonctions haut placées dans le gouvernement de L1et qui… ".

" S'ils travaillaient pour le gouvernement on ne peut pas affirmer qu'ils soient respectables… ".

Wu Fei avait bien entendu déjà pensé à cette éventualité : quel homme du gouvernement pouvait se targuer de n'avoir jamais contourné la loi ? Mais pour ces cinq la, il n'avait rien trouvé, ils étaient même trop blancs pour être crédibles.

" Je sais, j'y ai pensé, Heero. Mais je n'ai rien trouvé ".

Le brun lui fit un sourire puis énonça tranquillement :

" Je vais chercher sur Internet, je suis certain que je peux trouver quelque chose…Il suffit de regarder la où il faut ".

Wu Fei acquiesça, sachant pertinemment que s'il y avait quelque chose, Yui le dénicherait.

" Oui, ce serait un bon début. La liste sur la conférence contenait une centaine de noms, nous avons recherché les personnes restantes. Une bonne partie est déjà morte de vieillesse, mais il nous reste une vingtaine de potentielles victimes ". 

" Une vingtaine ! Mais comment allons-nous gérer tout ça ? ".

Il fixa Quatre un instant. Il semblait remis de l'annonce de l'absence de Trowa mais Wu Fei pouvait sentir un reste de crispation.

" Et bien, je pensais que comme les premiers meurtres avaient eu lieu dans les conglomérations de L1, nous allions nous préoccuper que des dirigeants vivants dans ces colonies ".

Le blond hocha de la tête.

" Oui c'est une bonne idée. Combien de personne cela fait-il ? ". 

" Et bien, je n'ai pas encore cette donnée ".

Il se tourna vers Noin qui prit l'une des nombreuses feuilles étalées devant elle.

" Et bien, après avoir entré les noms dans nos bases de données concernant… ".

" Noin…Combien ? ".

Noin rougit comme une tomate puis releva la feuille pour lire la fin.

" Cinq ".

Les quatre pilotes se regardèrent puis Duo s'exclama :

" C'est parfait. On peut se charger de leur protection mais il va manquer quelqu'un ".

" Non, nous avons prévu que trois autres agents se joignent à vous. En fait si vous êtes d'accord, Heero et Quatre se chargeront de trouver des pistes sur le meurtrier tandis que Wu Fei et Duo se chargeront de la protection de ces hommes avec Sally, Zechs et moi même ".

Wu Fei qui n'étaient pas au courant de cette distributions des taches tourna la tête vers Quatre et Heero. Ceux ci ne disaient rien se contentant de tourner les pages du dossier rouge. Il n'avait bien entendu absolument pas demandé à être avec Duo mais ceci lui convenait parfaitement. Avec un peu de chance, ils travailleraient sur la même colonie.

Apres quelques instants de silence, Heero se leva et le questionna :

" Je crois que l'on peut s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui, peux-tu me dire où je peux trouver un branchement au net ? Je vais commencer les recherches ".

Il se leva aussi puis acquiesça.

" Très bien, Noin pouvez-vous nous donner les dossiers des hommes à protéger ? ".

Quatre et Duo prirent les feuilles que Noin leur tendit puis commencèrent leur lecture avec attention. Wu Fei fit signe à Heero de le suivre. Il se dirigea vers leur salle informatique mais posa la question qui le tracassait :

" Ca ne te dérange pas de faire équipe avec Quatre ? ".

Heero stoppa net.

" Pourquoi cela me dérangerait-il ? "

Wu Fei ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il avait posé cette question sans réfléchir. Le regard cobalt ne le quittait pas et il fit la grimace.

" Tu sais très bien pourquoi je te le demande ".

Heero détourna alors le regard puis soupira légèrement. Une de ses courtes mèches vint lui frôler le nez.

" C'est le travail, Wu Fei. Et je n'ai pas changé de ce côté là ".

Wu Fei hocha du chef lentement puis ouvrit la porte donnant sur les ordinateurs. Le brun s'installa à l'un des computers perfectionnés et commença ses recherches après avoir jeté un coup d'œil au premier nom de la liste. Wu Fei referma la porte puis retourna lentement vers la salle ovale. Le comportement du Japonais n'avait certes pas changé : la mission avait l'air de toujours passer avant toute chose, mais était-ce bien la vérité ? 

Il soupira à son tour et ses pensées dérivèrent vers Trowa : qu'est ce que Une allait bien pouvoir confier au jeune châtain ?

~ Quartier général, salle informatique ~

Heero arrêta de taper sur les touches dès que Wu Fei l'eut laissé seul. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et soupira lourdement. Bien entendu, il pensait toujours que la mission était primordiale mais travailler avec lui ne serait pas aisé, bien que comme Trowa semblait vouloir les fuir, peut être cela serait-il plus facile ? Quatre ne s'était pas réellement mis en colère comme il l'attendait. Ils avaient pu discuter tranquillement sans anicroches même si parfois les turquoises lui lançaient des éclairs. Il repensa à l'une de ses réponses : ils étaient à égalité sur le plan de l'approche. Ils avaient sûrement passé autant de temps l'un et l'autre avec l'acrobate et comme le disait si bien l'Arabe, seul Trowa pourrait choisir. Il se rappela alors que le blond voulait lui dire quelque chose vers la fin et il se demanda ce que cela pouvait bien être : il avait eu l'air si sérieux et incertain. Il posa les yeux sur l'écran et regarda sa montre. Il était déjà tard et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas pleinement se concentrer, tant qu'il ne saurait pas ce que ferait Trowa. Il éteignit l'ordinateur puis décida de le chercher. 

Il sortit de la pièce et partit dans le sens opposé de la pièce ovale. Il déambula plusieurs minutes avant de trouver ce qu'il recherchait. Trowa était assis dans une salle commune, un gobelet à la main et lisant avec attention un dossier qui devait être sa propre mission. Il hésita puis entra. 

" Salut ! ".

Trowa releva vivement la tête puis lui fit un signe. Heero vint s'installer près de lui, mais restant à une distance raisonnable. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il fasse quelque chose d'inconsidéré, comme le toucher.

" Tu as une autre mission, alors ? ".

Le châtain hocha de la tête.

" Oui, il s'agit juste d'une histoire de contrebande. Ce ne devrait pas être difficile. Et vous ? ".

" Duo et Wu Fei vont jouer les chiens de garde. Quatre et moi allons tenter de trouver le coupable ".

Trowa le fixa un instant puis détourna les yeux.

" Vraiment ? C'est très bien, je suis certain que vous allez vite le trouver ! ".

" On ferra de notre mieux…Je pense que nous allons devoir quitter la Terre pour L1 ou l'un de ses satellites ".

Heero examina attentivement sa réaction. Trowa serra un peu plus fort ses feuilles mais ne montra rien de plus sur son visage.

" Ah ". 

Heero se tut et fixa le paysage que l'on pouvait apercevoir par la fenêtre. La nuit commençait à tomber et le ciel prenait une jolie couleur orangé. 

Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes ainsi. Ils le faisaient très souvent lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble durant la guerre. Nul besoin de se parler, juste rester l'un près de l'autre était une source de bien être et de réconfort. Enfin pour Heero, mais il ne savait pas vraiment si Trowa ressentait la même chose. Mais, malgré tout, il voulait lui dire, lui confier ses sentiments, le prendre dans ses bras et plein d'autres choses qu'il voulait partager. Mais il n'osait pas, de peur d'être repoussé, de perdre sa confiance. Trowa connaissait parfaitement son affection, mais il semblait de pas vouloir l'accepter. Alors Heero resta là, près de lui, silencieux. A sa grande surprise, ce fut Trowa qui rompit le silence. D'une voix hésitante et basse, il parla.

" Je sais que je suis un lâche…Au lieu, d'affronter vos…sentiments, je ne fais que les fuir. Mais… ".

Trowa se tourna vers lui et leurs yeux s'accrochèrent. L'incertitude et une légère frayeur brillaient en ceux du châtain. Heero voyant qu'il ne parvenait pas à trouver des mots, s'approcha de lui et lui prit les mains, faisant tomber le dossier.

" Chut…Je sais parfaitement que tu as du mal avec ça. Je…Trowa, je sais que je vais être brusque mais il faut que tu nous dises…Si tu ne désires pas avoir une relation avec l'un d'entre nous, dis le…Et nous… Je te laisserai tranquille ".

Trowa secoua la tête puis libéra vivement ses mains..

" Je sais Heero. Je…Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je vous aime beaucoup tous les deux, mais… ".

" Qu'est ce qui te bloque alors ? ! ".

Trowa déglutit avec difficulté puis regarda ailleurs que vers ses cobalt.

" C'est le problème…Il me faut juste un peu de temps et je pense pouvoir vous en parler. A toi et à Quatre. Je te le promets… ".

Comme pour lui prouver, Trowa se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa avec légèreté. Juste un toucher très rapide mais qui lui procura des frissons de plaisir et une envie de recommencer tout de suite. Mais il ne le fit pas se contentant de presser un doigt sur ses lèvres comme pour être certain qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Cela lui permettait de croire en l'avenir. Mais…

" Et Quatre ? ".

Trowa se leva pour ramasser son dossier. Il ne se rassit pas et s'approcha de la porte fenêtre.

" Je pense que je ressens la même chose que pour toi…Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire… ".

Heero admira le profil de son ami. Oui, bien sur, il ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Et Trowa semblait sincèrement les 'aimer' tous les deux. Pourrait-il faire ce choix ? 

Il avait répondu à Quatre que, peut être, Trowa ne choisirait aucun d'entre eux, mais il pouvait aussi choisir les deux…C'était une possibilité à laquelle il n'avait jamais pensé. Le pourrait-il ? Sans doute que oui. Quatre n'était absolument pas désagréable et si c'était là le seul moyen d'obtenir Trowa, alors il accepterait sans problème.

" Nous devrions parler tous les trois. Qu'en dis-tu ? ".

Trowa se retourna vers lui et acquiesça en silence. Heero prit une grande inspiration et demanda d'une petite voix :

" Ce soir ? ".

Le châtain sembla peser le pour et le contre puis énonça tranquillement.

" Très bien…Mais ne me posez pas trop de questions…Je veux du temps, c'est tout ".

Heero se leva et hocha du chef.

" Tout le temps que tu souhaites. C'est à toi de choisir. Je…Je suis heureux que tu acceptes de nous faire face, malgré tout ".

Trowa lui fit un pâle sourire.

" Je suis mort de trouille, Heero ".

Heero s'avança vers lui mais resta assez loin.

" Nous ne ferons jamais rien que tu ne veuilles pas. Je te le jure ".

" Oui…Je le sais ".

Trowa retourna à la contemplation du jardin et Heero décida d'agir.

" je vais chercher Quatre et demander une voiture de fonction ainsi on pourra aller manger quelque part et rentrer à l'heure que l'on souhaite ".

Il sortit de la pièce le cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Il avait réussi à obtenir ce rendez-vous plus rapidement que prévu. Mais il avait déjà sa réponse après le baiser qu'ils venaient d'échanger. Même s'il n'avait duré qu'une fraction de secondes, il équivalait à effacer tous les doutes qui pouvaient lui rester. Trowa l'aimait et le lui avait fait comprendre. Le problème maintenant était de résoudre cette frayeur qu'il semblait avoir face à ses sentiments. Il se demanda vivement ce qui pouvait l'effrayer ainsi. Jamais Heero ni Quatre, il le devinait, ne le forceraient à quoique ce soit. 

Il stoppa face à la salle ovale et chassa son sourire de ses lèvres pour éviter que Quatre ne pose trop de questions. Il pénétra dans la pièce et avisa les trois autres pilotes toujours lisant les derniers dossiers.

Quatre tourna la tête vers lui.

" Heero ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? ".

Heero secoua la tête puis lui fit signe de venir. Le blond fronça les sourcils puis se leva.

" Oui ? ".

Ils sortirent de la pièce sous les regards étonnés de Wu Fei et Duo

" Trowa a accepté de parler ce soir…Si tu es d'accord, on peut aller manger tout de suite ".

Quatre ouvrit grand les yeux puis hocha de la tête vivement.

" Bien sur ! Mais comment as-tu… ? ".

" Je lui ai juste demandé ".

" Hum… ".

Le blond ne dit rien mais ses turquoises montraient une lueur d'étonnement.

" Je vais voir Wu Fei pour obtenir une voiture ".

Heero rentra dans la salle, sous le regard légèrement soupçonneux de Quatre.


End file.
